


Fa la la la la. Lala la AAAAAAH

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crying During Sex, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Versatile Peter Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Peter is suddenly faced by Christmas and asks Stiles to help wrap presents, inadvertently revealing some things about himself in the process





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heather_anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_anne/gifts).



> This started as a silly little chapter before Christmas, if you want to read it as such then stop after chapter 1. due to reader requests I have continued the work and it now outlines how Peter and Stiles develop their relationship.

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a....holy fuck is that a werewolf?! 

Stiles bolted upright in his bed as the shape currently climbing through his window hit the floor with a groan. 

"Stiles" the shape groaned hunched over and clutching it's stomach it shuffled towards the bed. Stiles flailed backwards searching for his trusty bat but ended up jammed between the wall and the edge of his bed. Suddenly Stiles was blinded as the light from his bed side lamp flipped on.

"Peter?! What the fuck??" 

"I need help" Peter released his grip around his stomach and Stiles recoiled as something landed on his bed. 

When Stiles was finally able to extract himself he looked down bracing himself to see all sorts of gore spread over his bedding and didn't know if he was more relieved or concerned when he saw an array of perfume, books and fancy chocolate spread over his bed. 

"Peter...againm.. what the fuck?"

"I need help, I have tried three times to wrap these presents and I just can't do it!" 

"Really? A man of your calliber I would have thought you would have had wrapping A-game" 

Peter snorted humourlessly "I would normally get things professionally wrapped but with all the craziness around here lately I haven't exactly had the time. I have only managed to get presents in the first place through the wonders of Amazon prime"

As Peter said this Stiles had the opportunity to see him properly for the first time, his hair was a mess, his shirt had a clean cut in it as if the scissors had got away from him, he had sellotape stuck to some of his stubble and his hands were coated in a fine shimmer that only comes from cheap metallic paper.

Two hours later Stiles had successfully wrapped and labelled all the presents. One each for Scott, Derek, Malia, Lydia, Isaac, Erica and Boyd; it didn't even occur to him that there was a name missing.

Peter thanked him profusely clutching his freshly wrapped presents in a bag that Stiles had fished out to help him carry everything home. He turned and climbed out of the window as Stiles climbed wearily back into bed. 

 

The loft was decked out with all the Christmas apparel, courtesy of Lydia, and the pack were all sat around exchanging gifts. At last it was Peter's turn and after a moment's hesitation he handed out all the perfectly wrapped presents, finally turning to Stiles and holding out a scruffy parcel patched together with about 5 different papers and far too much tape. Stiles stared at the parcel in shock as Peter walked out of the room; he vaguely heard mutters of Peter being disrespectful to Stiles and not showing the same amount of care for his gifts. But Stiles realised the truth, his gift had much more care taken with it as his was the only one Peter had actually wrapped himself. 

Stiles walked into the kitchen behind Peter wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Merry Christmas Creeper wolf" 


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back into the main area of the loft Peter's gaze landed on his gift to Stiles, sitting untouched on Stiles' empty chair.

"you haven't even opened it" Glancing over his shoulder Stiles' eyes flitted from the gift to Peter and back again.  
"Well you walked out so quickly, and what can I say, I like an audience" Stiles grinned before returning to his seat and gently peeling back the first of many bits of tape. When he had finally removed enough paper to see what his gift contained his jaw dropped open, eyes landing on the small slip of paper sat on top "consider this a lifetime supply"

_some time in November, so he couldn't remember the exact date these things start to blur together after a while!_

**_Peter and Stiles were trudging their way back through the preserve after a failed attempt to track down a group of faeries which apparently should not be confused with fairies as these were much bigger and far more likely to eat your face. The pack had split into groups and each been designated a section of the preserve to search in the hopes that it would eliminate any hiding places, that was until an unsuspected storm rolled in and the plan had to be abandoned in the torrential downpour. There was no point getting wet when any and all hopes of tracking were being washed away quicker than they could be detected. As they had been searching the area nearest the loft they were the first to make it back, flopping himself down on the floor Stiles tugged off his shoes catching Peter's raised eyebrows as he rolled off not one but two pairs of mismatched and threadbare socks. Understanding why Peter may be confused Stiles focused on rubbing some warmth back into his feet as he spoke._ **

**_"so it's no secret that dad and I struggle for money sometimes, like it's fine but things can get a bit tight, so dad and all the guys go out of their way to buy me things on special occasions like my birthday or Christmas that I want not that I need so they might buy me a kick ass video game or a really interesting book or maybe a part for my jeep, all absolutely fantastic presents. But no one ever buys me socks, I assume they think they are a boring present or something, but when you are on a budget trying to make it to the next meal you aren't going to spend a fortune on expensive socks and you make the ones you've got last as long as you can. Plus my feet are always cold so I wear two pairs. I'm like Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the philosophers stone"_ **

**_Glancing up he could tell from Peters blank expression that he had no idea what Stiles was talking about._ **

**_"Dumbledore?...the mirror of Erised?....shows you your truest hearts desire....Dumbledore just wants a shit ton of socks????"_ **

**_It was at this moment the rest of the pack had returned and he had been distracted by formulating a new plan to take out Tinkerbell Lecter and completely forgot the conversation he had been having with Peter._ **

Stiles was so captivated by his gift that he failed to hear his friend approaching until Scott's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. "you have got to be fucking kidding me" suddenly his sock bounty was snatched from his hands and Scott was rounding on Peter with a barely contained snarl, the small slip of paper fluttering to the floor unnoticed.

"What is this Peter?! you give everyone expensive, perfectly wrapped presents except Stiles. Him you get a present that looks like it had been mauled costing less that £30!"

Peter smiled humourlessly "And I was under the impression it was the thought that counts"

"It is!" Scott snapped indignantly brandishing Stiles' gift at Peter "and you have made it perfectly clear what you think of Stiles" Scott advanced on Peter, enraged, the thought that he had gone out of his way to hurt Stiles to make him feel like he was somehow less than everyone else pushed Scott's control to its limit.

Watching the confrontation escalating Stiles leapt up and placed himself between his best friend and Peter. "Scott you are right Peter has made it perfectly clear how he feels about me. Do you know why everyone's presents were wrapped so neatly except mine? because I helped Peter wrap them, mine was the only one he did alone"

Scott hesitated at this revelation "but what about everyone else's presents, he spent a fortune on them and then just got you socks" Stiles could hear the question in Scott's voice, the clear lack of understanding on why Peter would do that if it wasn't to humiliate his friend. Stiles smiled kindly at his friend and gently removed the bundle of socks from Scott's hands.

"Bro look at what he has bought everyone. Lydia do you like your new perfume? of course you do it is one of the most popular and expensive designer brands on the market right now anyone without a werewolf nose would love it. Erica the chocolates Peter got you are good yeah? because they are expensive swiss chocolates that are made by the highest rated chocolatiers and Scott you like the shoes that Peter got you because they are the most elite sports shoes that money can buy. All that can be found out with five minutes on google and pretty rudimentary knowledge of each of you. But for me, Peter had to actually go to multiple places to get all these different types of socks, he had to know what patterns I would like superheroes sure but which ones, I have already checked and none of these contain wool which must mean he knows I am allergic to it and on top of that he had to know my shoe size to get me the right size socks. He got me socks because of an off hand comment I made nearly a month ago that even I had forgotten about then spent the time to wrap them himself as best as he could, so yeah he has shown me exactly how he feels about me"

Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder as he relaxed and mumbled a somewhat embarrassed apology to Peter and walked away, turning to face the wolf Stiles suddenly felt doubt creep in to his earlier conviction.

"Tell me I'm not crazy, that I'm not reading too much into this whole thing" without speaking Peter stepped forwards, folding Stiles into his arms and gently slotting their mouths together and pouring all the reassurance and love he could into that one kiss, as Stiles melted the pack groaned.

"What so this is a thing now?" Scott asked in tired resignation, Stiles pulled away from Peter's lips flushed and giddy before burying his face into the mans shoulder with a nod, quietly giggling.

"WAIT" Lydia jumped to her feet and ice ran through Stiles veins, of course Lydia had every right to be upset after everything Peter had put her through, he was just turning to face the red head when she spoke again "You mean this wasn't a thing until just now?!"

Stiles snapped his head up, nearly headbutting Peter in the chin, with a squeak "What? No! why would you think that" he turned to face the group only to find Lydia already distracted by handing out the remaining gifts. He relaxed again into Peter's side, clearly she wasn't that cut up about it, sure they had things they still needed to talk about but that could wait today was Christmas after all and Stiles intended to enjoy every minute of it.

Now someone pass him his fluffy socks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Pack try and get used to the change in Stiles and Peters relationship

It had been nearly a week since the Christmas sock incident, Stiles and Peter had chance to talk through a lot of stuff and they had decided that they were definitely a 'thing' now and with this new development Stiles had invited Peter to the new years eve party that they were having at Lydia's house. It was the day before the party when the pack cornered him under the pretence of a gaming night at his house; looking at all the uncertain faces staring back at him it wasn't too difficult to guess what this was about. Scott stood up and approached him slowly with his hands already spread to the side in an 'unarmed' gesture...oh this was going to be good, in the really really bad sense.

"Hey man, can we talk" Stiles sighed dumping his bag on the floor and moved to the fridge to get something to drink, using the moment to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. Turning to face his best friend and fellow pack members Stiles tried his best to act dumb.

"Sure what could this possibly be about" ok so judging by the looks on everyone's faces he had failed to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Scott hesitated before speaking, unable to lift his gaze from his shoes showing he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"It's about Peter, well you and Peter" Stiles dropped into the arm chair nearest to him, he knew this would be coming eventually but he was surprised it was so soon! Better to get it over and done with in his opinion so he buckled in for a very uncomfortable conversation, he stared at Scott patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Look, I get that you have feelings for him and I respect that; I really do but" running his hands through his hair Scott looked so vulnerable that Stiles wanted to tell him everything would be ok, shaking himself out of his reverie he reminded himself exactly what Scott was here to do and tried to hold on to that anger. "it's just he did a lot of shit Stiles, and I know that was before, we all do, but we can't just expect it to magically be better because you guys are fucking"

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath "RUDE it's been less than a week, how quickly do you think I jump into bed with people!"

"Stiles is right Scott that was uncalled for" Lydia chimed into the conversation, catching Stiles by surprise that she of all people would offer him any kind of support. Before Scott could start talking again Stiles phone let out an obnoxious chirp alerting him to a message;

"Sorry it could be my dad asking where I am" he said fishing the phone from his jacket pocket. Peter's name was lit up on the screen showing he had one new text, flicking it open just in case Stiles quickly scanned the invite to dinner that night before firing off a rapid response to explain he was busy.

"STILES" Erica suddenly barked, startling Stiles as he pressed send causing him to nearly drop his phone, jamming it harshly back into his pocket he glared up at everyone.

"Oh I am sorry am I ruining your intervention by texting people who may be concerned by my whereabouts? how rude of me please continue telling me what a mistake I am making" Stiles understood that his friends had concerns they would be crazy not to but to have this whole situation sprung on him made him feel attacked and cornered immediately putting him on the defensive.

"Look Stiles we all make bad choices of partners at one time or another" Lydia said gently "but Peter is a psychotic, egocentric, murderer and we are just worried that you are going to get hurt. We just want to make sure that IF Peter has some kind of ulterior motive we wont lose you in the process" reaching out she placed her hand on top of his, squeezing gently.

"But Peter's different now, why can't you guys just trust me? you always do this, if you aren't accusing me of some far fetched theory you are accusing me of obsessing or reading too much into stuff and now you don't believe I can decide my relationships for myself. We are supposed to be pack and packs need to trust each other" Everyone looked slightly startled by Stiles' sudden outburst and the pain that laced his voice.

Scott sat down next to his friend who was hunched in on himself in his chair "Stiles we do trust you and we may not be the best at demonstrating it sometimes...or all the time but I would trust you with my life and I definitely trust you to choose your relationships but..."

"There it is again" Stiles said in disbelief "you say all this stuff to reassure me and then you say that one word and everything before it might as well been bullshit" Stiles was starting to sound really dejected looking around all his friends. A sad silence descended across the room as they all processed what had been said and what it could mean for the pack, quietly Scott spoke again.

"You are right Stiles, I do struggle to trust you and I don't know why and that is MY fault, My failing but I don't know how to fix it" the first time that evening Stiles grinned at Scott

"Dude I am not expecting everyone to be perfect I just want people to be honest with me, if you can't trust me on something tell me and we will work out why and how to improve it and if I feel like everyone is doubting me I will call you out on it. A pack is like family and no ones family just works perfectly all the time, we just need to get the groundwork down and then we can move forward" Scott nodded, determination setting in his features

"alright, so how do we do that" He looked at Stiles expectantly, clearly assuming he would have the answer already filed away in his mind.

"maybe I can be of some assistance" a voice from behind them said causing everyone, including the werewolves, to jump in their seats.

"Peter what are you doing here?" Stiles looked at his boyfriend incredulously.

"Well sweet-one I had just text you to see if you wanted to go for dinner tonight when my phone began to ring and whose name should flash up but yours" Peter grinned humourlessly "I was just about to greet you when you spoke first, something about people being concerned about your whereabouts. Naturally I assumed the worst and continued to listen to see if I could work out where you were and who had you, the things I heard were very enlightening even if they weren't what I expected"

Stiles' rounded on his friends with a glare, intending to tear a hole into each and every one of them and if they healed up with their werewolf abilities he would do it all over again. Peter stepped forward and addressed the pack as a whole before Stiles could act on his desire.

"I think the reason you don't trust one another is that the pack dynamic isn't stable, if you have doubts about one member of the group then those insecurities can influence the relationships between other members and I think we all know that all of you doubt one member of the group" Peter fanned his hands in a ta-da type motion making it clear he was talking about himself, smiling almost bitterly. "Maybe if we can make a start trying to remove some of those doubts the entire pack can flourish and work as one cohesive unit"

Stiles looked at Peter in wonder "you don't have to justify yourself to them, it doesn't make a difference to me what they think about you"

Holding his hand out reassuringly "Stiles it's fine I want to" once again turning to face the room Peter paced in silence between Stiles' chair and the doorway stopping midway through heaving out a large breath he spoke.

"you know I taught Derek to ride a bike, do you remember that?" Peter glanced up locking eyes with the other Hale who until now had sat silently in the far corner of the room, leaning forward in his seat slightly he spoke

"Yeah, I remember" Peter sent Derek a small smile before looking at the teens gathered around the room "you see Derek's dad was human and it wasn't that he didn't want to teach him how to ride a bike it was that he couldn't. You say to a werewolf to apply a bit of pressure to the break and that is what they do, but a werewolf's version of a bit and a human version of a bit is very different so when the five year old squeezes the brakes enough to lock the wheel they will get flipped over the handle bars, go flying into a tree and break that tree in half; trust me I have seen it. So after an awful lesson and the loss of another innocent tree I was asked to try and teach him how to ride, so I did. Derek do you remember when Laura was going out on her first date? no? your dad was a mess over his little girl growing up so when there was a knock on the door he and I opened the door, he was holding a shot gun and I was flashing my fangs I swear the kid was going to wet himself but we knew Laura would be back before curfew" at this a few of the pack chuckled at Peters antics and still Peter continued to talk as he paced the few steps between Stiles and the door.

"What I am trying to say is that there isn't just one Peter Hale, it wasn't really that long ago that I was Cora's Unkie Peter who carried her around by her feet to make her laugh and then the fire happened. It is one thing to loose everything in a fire, almost your entire family being ripped away like that is a pain that cannot be described but I was in the flames; I watched as they screamed and burnt and I felt their pain as the flames licked at my skin. I don't remember much after they pulled me out, there are snapshots here and there of Laura or Derek visiting me at first but I know that stopped when you moved and I understand why you did, But there are also memories that can't be real of Talia coming to see me, of me lighting the fire things that I know didn't happen but even now feel so real. Then there were times that were more lucid, I assume they were when I was in my alpha form, but I didn't know where I was and I barely knew who I was I just had this all consuming feeling that something was trying to take everything away from me all over again and I had to do what I could to stop it and to protect my family. I remember those people I killed during this time and I want to say I feel guilty for them but honestly I don't, If you were being attacked in a life or death situation and it was you or them would you feel guilty for saving yourself? logically I know that isn't what happened but that is how it felt to me each and every time. The next clear memories I have are after Lydia bought me back from the dead and suddenly I was plunged into a world that had changed so much, and the loss from the fire were still new to me; I hadn't had chance to mourn, and I was terrified. In hindsight I realise I probably had some form of PTSD or psychosis but I was so scared and vulnerable the entire time so I did the only thing I could think of, I aimed for power because if I had power then I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore; I wouldn't have to be alone." Peter swallowed audibly for a moment and Stiles briefly saw a tear glistening in his eye before it was blinked away.

"I am not expecting you to suddenly, miraculously trust me because the things I did aren't going to just disappear. All that I am asking for is a chance to try and earn that trust, to try and move past what I did and to heal, I really want to find who I was before, I want to be Unkie Peter."

After Peter had finished talking no one seemed to know what to say, the wounds Peter had caused were still there and they were still deep but now they could see he was carrying scars too and could they really hold that against him. Scott cleared his throat and looked up, but not at Peter his gaze sought out Stiles.

"I am not going to lie and say that I am going to give him blanket trust and that I will never doubt your relationship because I will. What I can say is that I will talk to you, I wont go behind your back and I wont bottle things up because that is when it becomes poison. I know there will be times you wont want to hear what I have to say but if we can acknowledge it then it is just like you said we can move past it and hopefully that will one day be enough for me to finally trust him with you"

Instantly it was like the air had cleared and everyone breathed a sigh of relief before Erica spoke for the first time since snapping at Stiles earlier

"I don't know why we are worrying about this. It's not like Peter will be alive much longer, not after the Sherriff finds out he's screwing his son" Erica flipped her hair back and looked up to grin playfully at Stiles when suddenly her face fell and her eyes grew wide in horror.

"What did she just say?!" a deep voice ground out followed by the distinct sound of the safety being taken off a gun.

Stiles slowly turned in his chair

"Hiiiii Dad" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the request of Heather_anne I have added another chapter to this story and I have at least one more chapter in mind. WARNING Panic attack depicted in this chapter, please be aware if this will upset you.

"do you want to run that by me again Erica?" the sheriff's firm gaze locked onto Peter while he spoke, he held his gun loosely in his hand but everyone knew he could have it up aimed and fired before any of them moved including the wolves. 

Erica glanced between Stiles and his dad before clearing her throat; standing up from where she was perched on Boyd's lap and running her hands down her clothes as if to straighten them out. She turned and walked over to the window sliding it up in it's frame and promptly stepped through it, With a slight look of surprise Boyd stood up and followed his girlfriend. Still Noah's gaze didn't break away from the werewolf standing before him

"Stiles how about you do you want to explain why the young woman just jumped out of a window instead of explaining whether you and Peter are fucking?"

At hearing the heat behind the words the rest of the pack mumbled a few weak excuses and followed Erica's example of jumping out of the window, Peter's eyes briefly flicked to the progression as if he wanted to join them but he knew better than to try and move. 

"Dad look Erica was just kidding around!" As Stiles spoke Noah turned to stare at his son, using the penetrating gaze that had caused hardened criminals to break down and was always more than a match for Stiles, still he didn't speak. As the silence stretched onwards Stiles began to squirm doing anything to stop himself from speaking, picking his, fingers chewing his lips, when he couldn't take any more the words bubbled up in his throat in a rush and he realised the phrase word vomit had never been more fitting as it spewed forwards. 

"I mean really dad, Peter? as in Peter the creeper Hale?? do you know how ridiculous you sound right now, me having sex with zombiewolf! why would I ever fuck Peter" he spoke in a rush and stumbled over his words before he realised what he had actually to his dad.

"Well" Peter spoke coolly slowly turning to full face the sheriff "Now that we have established exactly how Stiles feels about me I will be taking my leave, Sheriff if it is all the same to you I will refrain from climbing out of the window I would hate anyone to think I was creeping around. Anyway it's getting late and I have to go find some lovely juicy brains to eat, have a nice evening Sheriff." With that Peter turned and began walking towards the door without a backwards glance to Stiles who was stood transfixed next to his father. 

The words played over and over again in his head, his own voice mocking him; pitching and writhing in disgust merging and rushing together in his mind "Really dad, Peter? why would I ever fuck Peter...." he wanted to take them back, to reach out and suck them back into his mouth along with the still empty look on Peter's face because he knew that was the look Peter had when he was hurting, when he didn't want to show his pain and insecurities to others. Stiles opened his mouth to do just that, to take it all back and set it right, but the words stuck in his throat catching and stacking on top of one another trying to come out in a different order. He could feel his dad's gaze boring in to him, and oh god his dad would shoot Peter if Stiles said anything but if he didn't Peter would leave him possibly forever; he had to tell his dad everything. Gulping he swallowed down the words from before, the words that were tangled and wrong and tried again, but these words were important and big and they got stuck again further down in his chest cutting off any air from getting into his lungs. He sucked in a harsh breath, too deep too fast it filled his lungs and overflowed, rushing out of him again with just as much force leaving his chest fluttering unsure whether to blow out or suck in it quivered, trapped in the middle. Peter must have sensed his distress because he stopped before he reached the door and turned to look at him, this was his chance to straighten everything out and he had to take it before Peter changed his mind and left, drawing air in through his nose to try and steady himself Stiles tried again to get out the words he desperately wanted to say. This time the words didn't lodge in his throat instead they rushed out of his mouth along with the air he had tried to drag in through his nose making a sound somewhere between a sob and a honk; this alerted his dad to is plight, realising later than Peter due to his lack of extra senses. 

"Stiles?" Noah stepped forward reaching out to take hold of his son, he had holstered his gun the moment Peter headed for the door. Stiles swatted at his dad's hands feeling overwhelmed and trapped and consumed by his desperate need to stop Peter; as he continued to try and gasp mouthfuls of air into out of rhythm lungs he felt a burning band wrap around his middle, wrapping his arms around himself and squeezing his eyes shut he let out a broken gasp of frustration. Objectively Stiles knew what this was, it was a panic attack he had experienced this more than once but right there in that moment he was trapped in a body that had forgotten how to breathe. His chest and lungs pitching and rolling like the sea during a storm, mirrored by the waves of panic and roaring sound crashing through his brain, the way his lungs burnt made him feel like he was drowning in a sea of terror. 

Peter watched through hard eyes as Stiles gasped and coughed like a dying man, clutching and pulling at himself with his arms whilst he sobbed and cried. He tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to comfort the boy, to resist running to the person who had dismissed him so easily moments before and not that long ago he would have been able to turn away and not even feel guilty over it, but he wasn't that person anymore and large part of that was because of the panic stricken young man before him. Ignoring the sheriffs desperate attempts to engage Stiles in counting his breaths Peter walked forwards and placed his arms firmly on Stiles' shoulders, leaning down slightly so they were eye to eye in spite of Stiles' hunched posture. Reaching down he took hold of Stiles' wrists and pulled his hands up placing one on his chest over his shirt and the other along his jaw on top of the stubble growing there, using one of his hands Peter encouraged Stiles to rub up and down his shirt all the while he nuzzled into the hand on his face allowing his stubble to scratch the skin on Stiles' palm. The sensations of the two different textures flooded Stiles' brain, not preventing his ragged breathing, but removing the sense of panic enough for him to focus on Peters words.

"Five things you can see Stiles" when Stiles went to open his mouth in response Peter held up his hand "don't try and speak just count them off and nod or something when you have them" a few moments passed with filled with nothing but Stiles heavy breathing as his eyes flitted around pausing briefly on each thing as he selected it. The window Erica had jumped out, the chair Scott had been sat in, the clock on the wall, Peters eyes staring into his, Peters tongue dipping out to wet his lips. 

"Four things you can touch" Peter released the pressure on Stiles' hands to enable him to reach out if he wanted to. Lifting his hand slowly Siles brushed one finger over Peters shirt where he had been rubbing it moments before one, next the finger moved up to graze along Peters stubbled jaw two, continuing its journey Stiles finger ran gently through the soft hair at the nape of Peters neck three before pulling forward and ghosting over the seem of Peters lips four.

"three things you can hear" Peter said softly his voice cracking as he spoke. A weak smile pulled at stiles mouth as he allowed himself to listen to his surroundings; Obviously he could hear Peters voice, there was also the sound of his dad moving around restlessly near by, and the clock ticking on the wall. Stiles was so focused on identifying the sounds he could hear around him that he failed to note the one he couldn't, his breathing was no longer coming in harsh gasps but was now coming in deep pulls closer to his natural rhythm. 

"Two things you can smell, Stiles" Peter spoke again, dragging Stiles out of his own head once again. Well he could smell the greasy food the pack had been eating before the bolted but over that there was something else; aftershave but with something underneath, something almost earthy but somehow still fresh, it took a moment to realise that he what he was smelling was Peter.

"One thing you can taste" Stiles suddenly moved forward, pressing his lips firmly against Peter's, the panic attack felt like a distant memory as he licked at the seem of their lips. Dipping his tongue inside his taste buds were flooded by something that was purely Peter, somehow both salty and sweet and entirely addictive. Drawing back just enough to breathe he rested his forehead against Peters and speaking low enough that only Peter could hear. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just panicked...obviously" Peter tensed slightly in Stiles hold but before he could run Stiles turned his head and cleared his throat, squashing down the small blip of returning panic by twirling a strand of Peters hair between his fingers.

"Dad what I said earlier, it wasn't exactly true" Stiles watched his dad stiffen, his hand twitching as if it wanted to reach for his gun "well it is true. We aren't fucking; in the sense that we haven't had sex but also in the sense that this is so much more than 'just fucking'. Peter and I are dating, I don't want you to think I have been hiding this from you because I haven't this is like brand new but I really like him and I want you to be ok with it but you not being ok doesn't mean I wont keep seeing him."

Noah considered his son for a moment "Well I can't say I am overjoyed by it but I can accept it...although I am going to have to speak with Melissa, I think I am going to need some different pamphlets from the ones I gave you with our last 'talk'" Stiles spluttered.

"no please dad not more pamphlets, please we will be careful I swear, there are just some anatomical diagrams you can't un-see" 

The sheriff considered for a moment before responding with a smirk "Well Stiles you can either accept the pamphlets or I can shoot your new boyfriend in the junk, your call" Stiles spun on the spot to face.

"NO!" 

"But Peter I mean it would grow back right?" 

"Still no Stiles" Stiles groaned out a fine, tipping his head back in defeat.

"Oh and Hale. I think you already know that I would raze this entire town to find you if hurt my boy"

Peter smiled almost evilly "Why Sheriff I think you and I are more alike than you think"

"Well isn't that just a deeply disturbing thought" Stiles mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the calming techniques peter uses in this chapter are real techniques people use during panic attacks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is coming to terms with the new relationship in the pack. Peter and Stiles have some things they need to work out

It was easy to fall into a comfortable familiarity with Peter after all they had known each other for a very long time even if this side of their relationship was new. They spent more time together, not just when it was a life or death research situation, they watched films and cooked together and Peter seemed to enjoy taking Stiles out to expensive places that he knew Stiles wouldn't be able to afford otherwise. 

The people around them were still adjusting to their relationship and that was ok, like they had said before they didn't expect the pain and damage Peter had caused to disappear just because Stiles was dating him now. So occasionally doubts were voiced or comments were made before they caught themselves or they faltered at the sight of Stiles and Peter kissing and touching but everyone was trying and that was all they could expect. 

His dad had taken to dealing with things slightly differently and had accepted their relationship with a vibrant enthusiasm; openly encouraging Peter's presence in the house or expecting Stiles to spend the night at Peter's apartment. Granted Stiles was an adult now but even so the openness and acceptance the sheriff was showing was slightly unsettling, when Stiles finally asked him about it his father had blushed and stumbled over his response in a way that was more characteristic of Stiles than Noah Stilinksi. 

"Well, it's just that when you were chasing down Jackson at Jungle and you tried to tell me, I dismissed it like it wasn't important; like because you didn't act a certain way you weren't allowed....and I want you to know that I didn't mean it like that. I don't think those things for one second, it's just at the time I thought you were just saying it to get out of trouble so I made a joke, and maybe it was in poor taste but..." Noah trailed off, focusing on the pan he was stirring when Stiles had walked in to the room. 

"Dad! I was just trying to get out of trouble!" Noah looked up in surprise clearly so Stiles continued "back then if you had asked I would have said I was straight because that is how I felt at the time, since then I have come to realise I am probably something closer to bisexual although I have never really thought to put a label on it. I just like who I like you know? anyway I don't want you to think for one second that I was trying to come out to you that night or that you ever made me feel like I couldn't tell you. I just thought I would wait until it was relevant, and I was going to tell you about me and Peter, Erica just beat me to it" 

After they had cleared the air things settled down around the house, Noah was no less supportive of his son's relationship but he did loose the slightly terrifying levels of enthusiasm that he had originally thrown at the situation. Of course that wasn't the end of the awkward conversations between Noah and his son; eventually Melissa provided the pamphlets as requested, what Noah hadn't accounted for was her pressing a pile into his hands stating that there were questions he was going to need to know the answers to as well and she threatened to quiz him if she thought for one second he hadn't read them. That was how they found themselves sat side by side on Stiles' bed with an alarming amount of literature spread out before them, topics ranging from "accepting your child's sexuality" or "coming out to yourself and the world" to "why proper lubricant is important" and "the wonders of the prostate". 

"Melissa has threatened a pop quiz to prove we have read them, if we fail she said she would sit down and discuss this stuff with us herself..." Noah said as a way to break the awkwardness of the moment. "I just don't understand how Hale seems to have escaped unscathed" he grumbled, more to himself than his son. Stiles looked up smirking slightly

"He hasn't, Melissa made Scott take a load of stuff to Pack night yesterday. I am not sure who was more embarrassed, Scott or Peter" Noah smiled slightly knowing they weren't the only ones suffering under Melissa's caring regime. 

"Well we might as well get this over with" Noah sighed, selecting a pamphlet at random from the pile directed at parents. Opening the glossy booklet that boasted to explain any questions a child might bring to their parents he was confronted with an array of detailed and informative diagrams. His eyebrows shot themselves skyward as he took in what each image explained,

"I don't even understand...how would that WORK?" he muttered to himself, briefly forgetting Stiles was still in the room with him until a pale hand reached over, breaking his concentration, and took hold of the shiny paper and turning it over in his dad's hands. Noah wasn't sure if it was better or worse with the image the right way up, now he understood what it depicted, but on the other hand, now he UNDERSTOOD what it depicted. Throwing the pamphlet back onto the pile he turned to face Stiles who was calmly surveying a step by step guide of proper preparation, complete with what appeared to be a cartoon talking anus. 

"Son, I want to be here for you and answer any questions you would have in the same way I would if you were in a relationship with a woman. And for some of it I can, and god help me I am going to read these leaflets even if it is more to avoid the wrath of Melissa than anything else" Stiles snorted at this "but there is some stuff I am not going to know, because I have never lived this stuff, and while pamphlets are great there are some things it can never fully explain. But I promise if you ever need to ask me absolutely anything, if I don't know the answer then I will help you find it from a reliable source" after a slightly awkward hug between the pair Noah collected his assigned reading and headed out to get ready for his shift at the station. 

Stiles remained where he was, eyes skimming over the colourful images in front of him; everyone seemed to assume that he would need to know this stuff, and some of it he did already objectively know, but the last few days had made Stiles doubt whether or not he would ever need this information and looking at it all now left him feeling slightly overwhelmed. So far all he and Peter had done were sloppy kisses and a few lingering touches, whereas everyone seemed to think their relationship had changed in a way that it just hadn't. Stiles allowed his thoughts to wander until the sounds of his dad's cruiser pulling away and fading into the distance reached his ears; standing up Stiles began to divest himself of his clothes, pulling off his shirt and roughly yanking down his trousers and underwear, stepping out of the clothes pooled at his feet he walked over to his wardrobe and yanked open the door revealing the full length mirror inside. 

Stiles allowed his eyes to rake over his naked reflection, turning this way and that to see as much of his body as he could. He had never really flaunted his body in the way that Jackson, and more recently Scott had, but that didn't mean that he was ashamed of the way he looked. He didn't spend much time dwelling on his appearance, excluding the occasional musing over how it might compare to others, but when he did allow himself to think about it he liked the way he looked. He didn't have the bulging muscles that the werewolves had but he still rocked a decent six pack, one of the benefits of never being able to sit still and occasionally running for your life. His limbs comprised of a more slender and wiry style muscle that would never cause his shirt sleeves to bulge and stretch but was still sleek and appealing in its own way, his skin was obviously pale, although not as pale as he had believed for a long time but then again he had been comparing it to Scott's naturally darker complexion, and was dotted with moles and freckles. The only thing that had ever really bothered Stiles about his complexion was his over all lack of body hair, even that only stemmed from his early teen years in the locker room where things like that seemed important, now if he really thought about it maybe he would prefer to be a bit hairier but he didn't hate the fact that he wasn't. 

Stiles was so absorbed in his self inspection and trying to work out why Peter may not be interested in him physically he wasn't aware of the window opening until he felt the chill rush over his skin, automatically Stiles spun around to face the intruder only to be greeted by the sight of a very stunned Peter still straddling the windowsill he had been in the process of climbing over. Momentarily forgetting his nudity in face of this surprise visit Stiles made no move to cover himself until a fresh chill reminded him that he was treating Peter to quite the eyeful, at least Peter had the courtesy to look away after he had overcome his initial shock. Stiles quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt trying to throw off his embarrassment, not from Peter seeing his body although he wished that initial reveal had been slightly sexier, but from the fact that Peter had caught him inspecting himself in front of the mirror. 

"I thought you were busy tonight" he muttered as Peter finally pulled himself into the room and shut the window, turning he wrapped Stiles in his arms and greeted him with a soft, lazy, kiss. 

"Well I found the book Derek wanted much faster than I thought I would, so a night spent digging through old vaults and storage boxes can now be spent wrapped around you. Sorry I should have called first, when you said you didn't have anything planned and that your dad was working I didn't think you might be having some 'Alone time'"

Stiles felt heat creep into his cheeks "oh, no, I wasn't, that wasn't THAT" Peter smiled gently at Stiles' clear discomfort. 

"Whatever you do in the privacy of your own room is nothing to do with anyone else Stiles" he said trying to reassure his younger boyfriend that he wasn't judging him over his activities and that there was nothing to be ashamed of, Peter often got the impression that whilst the sheriff was a kind and loving father he often struggled to broach the slightly more awkward topics with his son and Peter wanted Stiles to know that he could talk to him about anything if he wanted to. 

"but I wasn't" Stiles tried not to whine, and if Peter had walked in on him touching himself he would be embarrassed but he would admit that was what he was doing he just didn't like being falsely accused "I was just looking" he mumbled, tipping his head into Peter's shoulder to hide his red face. 

Peter hummed, nuzzling the top of Stiles' head. "Looking at anything in particular?" 

"No just at, well, me. How I look" Peter rumbled in approval at the thought and the brief image he captured before averting his gaze. 

"the word delectable springs to mind" he said nipping playfully at Stiles' earlobe, Stiles murmured an agreement but he didn't sound entirely convinced by Peters' words. Not wanting to press the matter further Peters gaze fell to Stiles' bed. 

"Oh I see Melissa go to you as well" he motioned towards the stack of information still spread across the bed. 

Stiles snorted humourlessly "yeah, and my dad! I know she cares but it all seems a bit pointless, it's not as if we need these" 

Peter looked at him in surprise "really? I thought they were quite informative" 

quirking his eyebrow Stiles smirked, snaking his hands around Peters waist "What could these possibly tell you that you don't already know?" 

Peter tensed in his hold gently pushing at his arms until he created enough room to look directly at Stiles "Stiles I have no idea what you think you know but I have never had sex with another man, the closest I have got is a few fumbled touches during a three-way!" 

Chewing his lip Stiles spoke carefully, if they were going to talk about this now was as good a time as any "is that why you have been holding back?" sighing Peter sat them both down on the bed, shoving the pamphlets away to create space. 

"yes and no. Just because we have known one another a long time doesn't mean we have to rush through this relationship; I want to take things slow, wait until we are both ready. You have to remember Stiles it has been a very long time since I have been intimate with anyone" 

Stiles scoffed at that, he didn't mean to but it just came out "Peter you haven't exactly kept your encounters a secret and the other wolves complain about you smelling like sex often enough to know that isn't entirely true" Peter felt irritation shimmer just below the surface and tried his hardest to keep calm as he spoke

"Have I had sex with people since coming out of my coma? yes plenty, but there is a big difference between fucking someone and being intimate with them, knowing their name for a start, and I haven't been intimate with anyone since my wife died in the fire. So excuse me if I seem a little nervous when it comes to jumping into bed with you." 

"I'm sorry Peter, I didn't realise. I just thought that you had been out fucking so many people but then you suddenly didn't want to fuck me but I should have known that was why you were waiting" 

Peter pulled him in close and rested against the headboard "S'ok" he murmured kissing Stiles' temple before a thought struck him "So why did you think I didn't want to have sex?" 

Stiles blushed almost beetroot at Peters innocent question, keeping his gaze fixed perfectly on the wall in front of him "Um, well I was wondering if maybe it was something to do with the way I look, that maybe you weren't physically attracted to me."

It took a lot to shock Peter but Stiles always seemed to manage it. "That was why you were looking at yourself in the mirror?" at Stiles dejected nod Peter snatched him up by the arms, lifting him until they were gazing into each others eyes. "Stiles when I said you were delectable that wasn't a lie, you are one of the most stunning people I have ever seen and I don't want you to ever think I that I see you as anything less than pure sex appeal when I look at you" 

With that their lips crashed together in a kiss filled with heat and tongue, leaving Stiles feeling simultaneously breathless and invigorated and hungry for more. They spent the rest of the night shut away in Stiles' room letting their hands and mouths wander, discovering every inch of each others bodies for the first time; and if they needed to use some of the diagrams from the leaflets Melissa had given them as a guide then no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my attempt to keep this fic going as requested. I am starting to look more at the physical/sexual side of the relationship; I currently don't plan to put explicit content in however the rating may head more towards mature as it progresses. The next chapter may be more heavy in sexual content however I am hoping to avoid smut for the sake of smut and focus more on the emotions and relationship development that occur during their intimate moment. 
> 
> as always suggestions for how this could progress and comments/criticism are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a conversation with Danny before heading to see Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I haven't added an underage tag because I don't think it applies. I am not 100% on American school systems so I don't know how old Stiles would be towards the end of the series or what the various ages of consent are throughout the states so I have based it on English schooling meaning age of consent would be 16 and leaving school would be 18. Hence no underage

They had just finished lacrosse practice and everyone was chatting whilst they got changed, Stiles glanced around and waited until everyone was distracted before approaching the teams goalie. 

"Hey, uh, Danny you're like, uh, gay" Danny glanced up from where he was pulling on his jeans.

"really Stiles, it has taken you this long to work it out? I thought you were smarter than that next you will be telling me I'm a dude" Danny rolled his eyes as he let sarcasm drip from his words. 

"Haha yeah, I mean you clearly are a dude. And gay, a gay dude; anyway" Stiles rambled nervously as Danny continued to stare at him, jeans pulled up but left unfastened and shirt still resting on the bench beside him folding his arms Danny lent against the lockers waiting for Stiles to get to the point. "That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you, not now, I mean we are obviously talking now but I thought we could talk again later, when everyone else has gone"

"About me being a big gay dude?" Danny asked, deadpan. "haha yeah so see you in a few Danny, thanks" Danny shook his head as Stiles walked back to his locker and the rest of his clothes. As all the other players slowly filtered out of the locker room Stiles kept shooting nervous glances at Danny, worried that he would leave before he had a chance to speak to him properly but curiosity seemed to win the day as Danny stayed until the last person had wandered out. 

"What's this about Stiles?"

"Well you and Ethan are dating right?"

"Yeah" 

"And Ethan is a werewolf" 

"are you asking me or telling me?"

"Sorry no, it's just. I have all the leaflets about the physical dynamics but none of them explain the whole what to do if they are a werewolf situation so I thought you might be able to explain it to me"

Danny was starting to loose patients with Stiles dancing around whatever he wanted to talk about "explain WHAT Stiles?"

"Sex....like with a..." Stiles trailed off blushing profusely, everything fell in to place for Danny and his entire demeanour changed, he lost the irritation and instead sat down next to Stiles on the bench

"Big gay dude?" he smiled 

"Big gay WEREWOLF dude" Stiles corrected relaxing under Danny's more friendly gaze. "He's just really worried that he's going to hurt me but I know he wont, maybe if he knows I have done my research from a reliable source he will feel more confident"

Danny stared ahead for a moment, "Derek?" he was startled by Stiles' laugh

"No, Peter" Danny's eyebrows shot into his hair line but said no more about the subject.

" ok , so what did you want to know?"

 

After over on hour of very intense and interesting discussion Stiles grabbed his phone from his pocket whilst warning good bye to Danny firing off a quick text to Peter asking if he could spend the night, when Peter responded that he could Stiles hopped into his jeep and there tore out of the car park. 

pulling up outside Peter's apartment Stiles belatedly realised he probably should have called home first and picked up some clothes or at least some clean boxers; deciding it was too late for that now Stiles hopped out the jeep and headed for the door leading to Peter's building trying to calm his racing heart. 

When he reached the door to Peter's apartment he didn't even have time to knock before the door was wrenched open by a concerned looking Peter. 

"Stiles are you ok your heart is racing even more than usual" Pushing past Peter into the open apartment he turned to face him 

"I want to have sex, with you, on top, right now" Stiles faltered at Peters slightly bemused expression "I mean like if you want to...no pressure if you don't....fully consensual and all that" Peter chuckled at Stiles' slightly nervous rambling before kicking the door closed and walking over to kiss his still moving lips. 

"well hello Stiles it's lovely to see you, whatever could have bought you here this evening. It must be my sparkling whit and charming conversation" 

"Shit sorry" Stiles looked bashful for a split second before starting the conversation over. "So after practice today I spoke to Danny, you know the goalie on the team, anyway he's human but he's dating a werewolf so I thought he could give some advice and he did and I trust you anyway but I thought maybe you would feel better if I spoke to someone but if you don't want to we don't have to and yeah it was probably a stupid idea..." Peter leaned in again kissing Stiles longer this time

"Do you ever stop talking" he murmured against the soft rosy lips of his younger boyfriend. 

Grinning wickedly Stiles spoke, not breaking the connection between their mouths "Maybe we should find out". 

Suddenly Peter lifted Stiles from the ground, causing the younger boy to wrap his legs tightly around him, and headed towards his bedroom climbing so he knelt on the bed before slowly falling forward to cage Stiles beneath him. They kissed soft and slowly, no hurry in their movements, allowing their hands to explore skin in a way they hadn't before, they had been physical before now but this felt so much more intense; as Peter had said before it felt intimate. While their movements weren't rushed they both knew where this was headed and were keen to get there so it didn't take long for the apartment to be filled with soft, surprised, gasps until Peter's voice once again broke the silence. 

"what if I hurt you"

"you wont"

"how do you know, I've hurt so many people"

"Because there isn't just one Peter Hale"

Stiles didn't need to see where their bodies were connected, he didn't need to reach down and chase his own pleasure, and he might not have been moaning and thrashing like a porn star; Their love making may have been almost silent but Peter's eyes spoke volumes. Stiles' world narrowed down to the two shining blue lights above him and he watched in awe as they flickered and glowed like the northern lights until, with a startled in take of breath, the lights were dimmed by rising tides which overflowed and fell on Stiles' face like rain drops. Stiles fell over the precipice at the same time as Peter and afterwards he held him while he quietly sobbed, overwhelmed by the connection he hadn't allowed himself to feel for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I didn't want to make this chapter porn for the sake of it but wanted to show how things were developing for our couple. As always let me know what you think and any suggestions of what could happen in this story


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Peter out on a date

Stiles: "Hey wolfman, u busy 2nite?"  
Peter: "No, but I feel like I might be now"  
Stiles: "Yep! I'm takin u out 4 dinner"  
Peter: "Great idea darling one there is a new italian place a few towns over. They are said to have the best champagne"

Stiles sighed and re read Peter's last message; slowly typing his reply. 

Stiles: "Sounds $$"  
Peter: "you know I can afford it darling"  
Stiles: "Peter. I wud rly like 2 take u out 2 dinner. My treat. Italian it is"

Peter glared down at his phone biting back a growl. Furiously tapping in a response

Peter: "I thought you were saving up to buy parts for the jeep"  
Stiles: "The jeep can wait. I want 2 take u on a date, my treat 4 once"  
Peter: "So we will go somewhere else"   
Stiles: "u want Italian!" 

Peter never understood quite how Stiles managed to convey tone over text quite so well, especially when he missed half the letters like he did, but right now he knew Stiles was getting pissed. Peter briefly contemplated calling Stiles but he knew that would only put Stiles more on edge so he pressed forwards with the text. 

Peter: "Stiles, if you want to take me out to dinner, to the italian place I am not going to stop you. I just want you to know I am more than happy with diner burgers or takeout pizza. I also want you to know I don't care how much or little money you have and I do not want to control you, although I do enjoy spoiling you as much as possible."

After a delay that felt like an eternity Stiles replied. 

Stiles: "I no a pizza place, it's good,"  
Peter: "can't wait, pick me up at 7"  
Stiles: "can u drive? Jeep doesn't sound 2 good"  
Peter: "I thought the jeep could wait :P" 

Stiles snorted at his phone, knowing Peter was just teasing, in all honesty he liked this gently mischievous side to his boyfriend. 

True to his word Peter picked Stiles up outside his house at 7pm and Stiles directed Peter to the pizza parlour. Pulling in to the parking lot Stiles began to have second thoughts, Peter's car stuck out like a sore thumb in a place like this; his beat up jeep would have looked more at home. Obviously Peter had no such reservations as he turned the car into an empty spot and climbed out. Stiles scrambled to follow him catching up with his large strides just as Peter reached the door. 

They were greeted by a smiling waitress and shown to a booth in the far corner. Stiles slid in opposite Peter and fixed his gaze on his menu; he couldn't explain it but he felt tense bringing Peter here. 

"yes I will have a root beer please" Stiles startled slightly at the sound of Peter's voice, looking up he saw the waitress had returned and was looking at him expectantly. "oh, uhm, yeah I will have the same" Stiles replied. His eyes flicked back to his menu, unaware of his fingers tapping against the thin laminated square. 

"So one large meat pizza between us or are you craving something different" Peter was looking at Stiles, his menu lying forgotten on the table in front of him. When Stiles didn't answer Peter continued. "I was thinking meat pizza, chicken wings, wedges and garlic bread between both of us would be enough food, unless you are craving something else" Stiles felt the tension leave his shoulders as Peter spoke "no the meat pizza sounds good" Stiles smiled to himself. 

The rest of the date passed in their usual relaxed banter chatting and teasing each other as they ate and when the bill came Stiles paid and walked back to Peter's car feeling more confident in himself. Sliding in to the passenger seat he leant over and kissed Peter on the cheek. 

"Thank you, for humouring me with the date, letting me pay." Peter looked at Stiles, his smile slipping slightly. 

"Stiles, I know money can be a difficult subject for you but I need to say this. I am more than happy letting you pay for dates just as I am more than happy to pay for the dates. I am aware money gets tight for you at home and I know you take pride in paying your own way. This is why I haven't offered to pay for things like your hospital bills but I need you to know the offer is always there" 

Hearing Peter's words Stiles initial reaction was to become defensive, to yell at Peter, but he bit down on his lip until the urge passed. 

"I know, thank you, if it ever got bad...well you know...really bad I will tell you ok?" 

After the moment of awkwardness passed between the two of them Peter turned the key in the ignition and faced forwards. "So am I taking you home or are we going back to mine for the night" Stiles didn't hesitate, snatching up his phone and sending a quick text to his dad and waiting impatiently for the tone indicating his dad had replied. 

"yours" Stiles said with a grin feeling a hot thrill run through his body, heading distinctly south. Catching a whiff of the sent coming from Stiles a smile tugged at Peters face. 

"of course, after all we didn't have dessert" Stiles laughed aloud at the purposefully cheesy chat up line.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the line for Peter and Stiles.

"Stiles, I can't do this anymore, who are we kidding? It's never going to work"

"where's all this coming from?"

"Can't you see I'm all wrong for you? I'm sorry Stiles"

"Peter wait; god dammit Peter don't walk away from me right now!"

Peter didn't look back.

Taking a deep breath Stiles turned away from his open window and faced his quickly darkening bedroom. He stood there, immobile, for minutes before his gaze landed on his crime board. In two large strides he was standing right in front of it, peering at the pictures and theories of this weeks big, bad and (probably) butt ugly. The hurt and rage from Peter's words bubbled up inside him clawing to get out. Stiles snatched at the paper in front of him, ripping it away from its colour coded drawing pin. That first movement seemed to open the flood gates as Stiles tore piece after piece off the wall and threw them to the floor. 

When Stiles was surrounding by paper and string and panting in sharp breaths he stopped and allowed himself to look at this blank canvas. This was what Stiles did, he found the pattern, something had happened within the last 48 hours that had caused Peter to walk away from him and Stiles was going to work out what. He may not be able to get Peter to change his mind but he wasn't going to let him hide the truth, not from Stiles. 

Stiles set to work; pinning pictures, events and text messages to the board. Writing out conversations between them and breaking them down in to sections, highlighting the patterns and attaching colour coded pins and string to each thing. Hours passed by and Stiles lost himself in his work, he didn't register his dad coming home and bringing him some food or wishing him good night. In the early hours of the morning, surrounded by coloured string Stiles stared at his answer in shock. After a moments consideration Stiles turned away from the board and collapsed face down on to his bed, falling asleep almost instantly but not before he broke out in a poorly suppressed grin. 

Peter approached the door to his apartment on heavy feet, fumbling for his keys as he tried to open the door. The past few days had worn hard on Peter leaving him a barely functioning shell. All he wanted was to climb into his bed and wallow in the self pity, it was probably his urgency to get to his bed that lead to Peter overlooking the scent lingering in his apartment. Stepping into his bedroom Peter began pulling his shirt off over his head. 

"Hey" the fact alone that Peter flinched truly betrayed how affected Peter had been, it was hard to startle a werewolf. 

"Stiles" Peter rubbed his hand over his face with a weary sigh "What are you doing here, I think I said everything I needed to say" 

Stiles folded his arms and widened his stance, almost challenging Peter to try and make him leave "Yeah you said loads of things, shame I didn't get to say much" Letting his arms drop Stiles approached Peter. "I'm sorry" 

Peter stared at him suspiciously, "What do you think you need to be sorry for?" 

"For hurting you" Stiles murmured, leaning in to the wolfs side. "I didn't know it was a sensitive issue for you" 

Peter rolled his eyes "It is not a sensitive issue for me!" 

Stiles held out his hands in a placating gesture "I know, I know you were just trying to look after me, make sure I got enough sleep." Peter looked at Stiles sideways, not willing to face him full on just yet. "When I called you dad I was just kidding, I didn't mean to hurt you" 

Peter sighed and turned to look at Stiles properly for the first time that night. "It's not the 'yes dad!' that bothered me, I just realised how much older than you I am. People say age is just a number but it isn't, I have had children Stiles and I lost them. Do you want children in the future? Even if we had kids tomorrow do you know how old I would be when they finally leave home? What about when I get old? Do you want to spend that amount of time taking care of a decrepit old man?" 

Stiles had slowly approached Peter while he spoke and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. "Why are we worrying about this right now? Honestly I don't know if I want kids and I don't know about when you get old. Peter I could get hit by a bus tomorrow and you might end up taking care of me for years to come. We don't know so why worry about it?" 

Peter did not look convinced.

"All I know is I am happy right now and, right now, I think we could last a long time so why throw that away on a maybe?" 

Peter sagged into Stiles' arms, "So you don't want to finish this after what I said earlier". 

"no creeper wolf I don't want to end a good thing on harsh words said in the heat of the moment".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott!!

"Hey Scotty" 

"Hey Stiles, ready to get your arse kicked" 

"bring it on, even with your werewolf skills no one can beat me at mario cart, this is going to be a sad night for werewolves everywhere"

The pair fell in to a familiar pattern of gaming a teasing each other until they were ready for pizza and lots of it. Once they had placed the order Stiles started setting up a DVD, the entire time aware of Scott's gaze drilling a hole in to the back of his head. 

"Come on Scott just spit it out already" Stiles turned to face his best friend who had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"It's about Peter" 

"Figured as much" Stiles grumbled his teasing smile quickly morphing into a scowl. 

"Hey come on dude when this all started you asked me to come to you first if I was worried about something, that is what I am trying to do here"

Stiles scrubbed his hand over his face and returned to his spot on the couch "You're right, I'm sorry, what's up"

Scott hesitated, clearly trying to form his words very carefully. 

"I'm worried Peter may not be right for you, that you might not be happy with him, not really" 

"Not you as well, I've had a fight with Peter about this already this week" Stiles sighed looking weary. 

"That's what I mean, you guys seem to be arguing a lot and I am just worried about it" Stiles looked at Scott, really looked at him, and realised the distraught look on his face was more than just a best friend concerned about his brother. 

"Hey man I might be reading this all wrong but....we aren't your folks. With Peter, what others might see as an argument doesn't even register on our radar. We like to aggravate each other, create that challenge because that is when we work best. It doesn't mean we are unhappy and it doesn't mean he's hurting me ok?" 

"you would tell me....." Scott trailed off, staring at his palms, and for a brief moment Stiles could forget he was looking at a powerful alpha werewolf and was instead faced with the frightened boy Stiles remembered from his childhood. 

"I would tell you if I thought for a split second that I am not happy with Peter or if I felt I wasn't safe with him ok man?" 

Scott smiled sadly, the air was thick with emotion; luckily the door bell chimed at that precise moment and the unspoken tension evaporated in favour of Pizza. 

When Stiles was on his third, or was it his fourth?, slice Scott turned to him again. 

"Have you and Peter, you know?...done it?" 

Stiles side eyed Scott, feeling like he was walking in to a trap...."yeah...."

Scott nodded and continued to chew his slice of Pizza, speaking again just before he took another bite. 

"So..top or bottom?" Scott might have waited till he had swallowed his mouthful before asking it, unfortunately he hadn't thought to provide Stiles with the same courtesy. This lead to Stiles inhaling the half chewed cheese and dough concoction and nearly choking to death in shock. 

"DUDE!" 

"What? I told you everything about might first time!"  
"I didn't ask you to and, to be totally honest, I still have nightmares about your naked ass so stop!"

Scott chewed his pizza thoughtfully and allowed the room to lapse back in to silence. Stiles just began to think it was safe to take another bite when Scott spoke again, almost directing his comment to the pizza in his hand instead of Stiles. 

"I bet you are a total power bottom" 

"OK that's it you aren't allowed to hang out with Danny any more!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles surprises Peter

As the rain soaked through his clothes Derek was quickly regretting his decision to jog to his uncles apartment. He should have driven, it just seemed pointless for such a short distance, or hell he should have waited it's not like he NEEDED the book right this second. Finally reaching the shelter of Peter's building Derek snatched up the spare key and let himself in to the apartment, calling out in greeting. It only took him a fraction of a second to realise the apartment was completely deserted. 

Squelching his way inside Derek let the door swing closed behind him, placing the key on the coffee table he picked up the piece of paper lying there. 

"Derek; I have found some other texts you might be interested in, I hoped to discuss them with you but I appear to be out of coffee. I will return shortly, make yourself at home." Derek grumbled at the note, it wasn't Peter's fault Derek had gotten caught in the downpour but his poor timing was extremely irritating. Derek glanced around the room, he couldn't exactly sit down on the couch as he would soak it through in seconds. As he looked for a relatively water resistant surface to settle on he found himself supressing a shiver, he could tell the weather must have been extreme if it was affecting a werewolf's core temperature!. Deciding Peter wouldn't mind Derek wandered in to the bedroom and found himself some dry clothes before heading in to the bathroom and turning the shower up hot in the hopes it would work some feeling back in to his frosty limbs. Climbing under the stream Derek sighed as he was pelted with a heat and water pressure you just couldn't get at the loft. Knowing Peter as well as he did he knew he would be out for a while, returning with bags and bags of things in addition to the coffee, so Derek allowed the tension to bleed out of his limbs and relaxed in the hot steam. 

 

Stiles headed to the front door with a hurried step, today was a good day. First Mr Harrison was out sick which was good for two reasons 1) Mr Harrison was a dick and 2) his last class of the day was cancelled! At first he wasn't overly thrilled, thinking he would have to hang round until Lacrosse practice but then the heavens had opened and produced a rain so hard and cold not even their eccentric coach thought they should go out in it and cancelled practice. Jingling his keys in his hand he flipped open the lock and headed inside, dropping his bag at the door and kicking off his shoes. 

Stiles headed towards the kitchen to grab a soda when the sound of the shower registered. Oh this was perfect, not only was he out of school early but his dad was working late and he was able to surprise Peter. Knowing his approach would be masked by the sound of the water and the sound reducing walls used for the bathroom Stiles crept over to the door, shedding his clothes as he went. Slowly he opened the door, stepping in to a room thick with steam, Stiles continued to creep forwards not wanting to alert Peter to his presence. Stiles skin felt hot and tight and not just from the steam in the bathroom, he was well aware of the serious wood he was supporting at the thoughts of the other times him and Peter had showered together. 

Stiles reached up slowly and pulled the shower curtain back in one swift movement. Only to feel the blood drain from his face at the sight of the body on full display in front of him.

" STILES WHAT THE FUCK"

Vaguely Stiles knew he should be doing something but he could not work out what that something would be, he was frozen to the spot in a mixture of shock, humiliation and terror. What the hell are you doing here?!" Derek snarled, wrapping the shower curtain around himself. 

"ME?" Stiles squawked indignantly. "I have a key and have a date here tonight, I was going to surprise Peter because school let out early. What's your excuse? Sneaking in to peoples apartments while they are out to use the shower?! What the fuck is THAT about!"

Derek glowered although it held less of the threat it usually did, being wrapped in a shower curtain and covered in shampoo suds will do that to you. "I arranged to meet Peter here, when I got here he had gone out to buy some groceries so I let myself in with the spare key and got in the shower because I got soaked in the rain and was FREEZING" 

Stiles scoffed crossing his arms over his chest "you expect me to believe you happened to jump in the shower because you were a bit chilly you're a freaking wer-" 

"GENTLEMEN not that this isn't entertaining but can we maybe continue the conversation without using all my hot water and when my boyfriend has some pants on?" 

The pair looked up at Peter leaning against the open bathroom doorframe, they both gawped at him for a second before his words fully registered and with a yelp Stiles moved his hands to cover his exposed crotch. 

"Oh sweetheart it is a little late for that, everyone in the room has seen what you are packing in great detail at this point" Peter turned and walked back to the living room, trying to fight down the laughter, as Stiles backed out of the bathroom whilst still covering himself. When Derek was alone again her rinsed the soap from his hair and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower to dry himself and get dressed. After what felt like an eternity and, in the same moment, not enough time at all Derek left the safety of the bathroom. Stiles was sat on the couch, now fully clothed, leaning in to Peter's side and nursing a cup of coffee. 

Derek settled himself in the opposite arm chair as Peter slid a steaming mug his way. After a moment of awkward silence Peter showed Derek the texts he had found and they fell in to a lengthy discussion on the authenticity and value of the books, both monetary and the benefit of the information they contained. Finally Derek let himself out carrying the books Peter already had in his possession and awaiting responses from those selling the other volumes. Stiles had stayed silent the entire time slowly sipping his coffee and playing on his phone. 

When Derek had left Peter stood up and gathered the discarded mugs together, placing them on the kitchen counter. Still Stiles didn't move, Peter turned to face him, leaning nonchalantly on the surface. 

"So" at the sound of Peter's voice breaking the silence Stiles put his phone down and gave Peter his full attention. "Who's bigger" Stiles groaned and hid his face in his hands whilst Peter doubled over laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slight disclaimer with this chapter. There is mention to underage and prostitution in this chapter but it's a misunderstanding.
> 
> Also there is a phrase about camping which I was unsure if I should include because it might be seen as offensive by some, please know it is not meant that way, it was something similar to what my friend said when his boyfriend asked him to go camping and I found it too funny not to include it.

It was Stiles' birthday and he was celebrating! He had the best friends who had thrown him a slight surprise party, in the sense they didn't jump out of the dark and yell because in their lives that is how people get killed. No instead they turned up an hour before and told him they had organised a party, still a surprise but without the split second of heart stopping terror. 

Now the party was winding down Peter wrapped an arm around him, "You ready to head home now?" Stiles turned within Peter's arms "Actually I told Dad I would be staying at yours tonight, he's been on earlies this week to train the new recruits, that ok?" 

Peter grinned "More than, come on" Peter began kissing and nipping Stiles neck, trying to hurry him out the front door of Lydia's house. Stiles giggled and let Peter guide him back to the car in a midst of kisses and wandering hands; he couldn't get back to Peter's apartment quick enough. Peter pushed Stiles into the passenger side of his car and jumped in to the drivers seat, rushing to start the car he tore out of the driveway as if a pack of feral werewolves was on their tail. Stiles couldn't keep his hands to himself and the longer they drove the hotter and more impatient Stiles felt. 

"Hey Peter turn left here" Peter shot a confused glance towards Stiles but figured maybe he needed to pick something up from his house before heading to Peter's apartment. Peter obediently took the turning and continued driving until Stiles told him to take a turn on the right; now more confused than ever Peter headed away from Stiles house and, instead towards the preserve. Finally Stiles told him to turn another left and then told Peter to find somewhere private to park. By now Peter had some suspicions of what Stiles had in mind but Peter still wouldn't bet on it, this was Beacon Hills after all they could be on the tail of some beasty or other. 

Peter finally found somewhere he felt was quiet enough and put the car in park. Turning in his seat his lap was suddenly full of a very eager Stiles who paused in his onslaught of kisses just long enough to suggest they get in the back of the car. Wriggling off Peter's lap Stiles squeezed through the gap between the two front seats and turned to lay across the back bench seat, making grabby hands at Peter. Smirking Peter crawled his way back and bracketed Stiles with his arms, licking and nipping every exposed piece of skin he could find. 

"Just because we are in the car doesn't mean I plan on rushing things" Peter rumbled, lips never leaving stiles skin.

"S'ok, I can't wait any longer, want you now" Peter's eyes flashed and his grin betrayed the wolf lurking beneath the surface. 

"Well how can I say no to you, especially on your birthday" Peter all but purred. Snapping his sharpening teeth playfully at Stiles who squealed and pretended to bat Peter away. Catching Stiles mouth in a passionate kiss the playful atmosphere quickly vanished and was replaced with a intense, needy heat reminiscent of the car journey. 

Stiles allowed himself to be swept up in a sea of sensation, heat and need, clinging to Peter like his life depended on it. Gasping for air in the sweltering car interior Stiles tried enjoy the present and not focus too much on how Peter was doing that thing with his hand, because if he thought to carefully about it the evening would be over much quicker than Stiles planned. Stiles was getting better and turning his brain off and just existing since he started dating Peter, it didn't mean it was easy, but it was easier and if he could just work out what the annoying tapping sound was the entire evening would be perfect. 

Stiles brain had clearly been turned to temporary mush by the sex hormones because it took him far too long to work out exactly what was causing the tapping noise and the full implications of what the noise meant. First and foremost Stiles wanted to know why his werewolf lover had failed to notice anything and still seemed oblivious to, what Stiles was realising to be, the beginning of the end of his life!

Shoving Peter off him Stiles slowly sat up and began to roll the window down; praying to every god, demigod and demon he could think of that he would see nothing more than a tree branch knocking on the window. A tree branch that could apparently operate a flash light. 

SHIT

When the window was finally rolled all the way down Stiles found himself face to face with a complete stranger wearing a sheriffs department uniform. The strangest part of that was Stiles knew everyone in the sheriffs department until recently when people had moved, been promoted or had kids and they suddenly needed a hell of a lot more staff. Not to mention the recent increase in death rates. 

"Hello officer how can I help you this fine evening." 

"Sir care to explain what you two fine gentlemen are doing occupying the backseat of a car parked in the middle of nowhere" The officer said in a tone showing he knew exactly what they had been doing. 

"Erm....sure...we are.....camping" Stiles said the officer did not look impressed. 

"I am pretty sure what you are doing is not defined as camping"

"well that depends how you define camping" 

"I define it as a person, or persons, sleeping in nature possibly with the use of a tent but certainly not a car why how do you define camping?" 

Stiles was starting to panic and as usual his mouth began to respond before his brain caught up "Well when two guys really like each other in a more than friendly way..."

"STILES" Peter barked giving enough time for Stiles' brain to catch up with how truly awful what he was about to say would have been. 

"Gentlemen are you aware that engaging in activities of a sexual nature in a visible area such as this is classed as indecent exposure and is, in fact, illegal" 

"yes sir we definitely are, we apologise it's my birthday and I guess the excitement of the day caught up with us and we made some poor choices, we will make sure to be somewhere more appropriate in the future" Stiles said every word with out stumbling and whilst trying to look as embarrassed as possible which, given the circumstances, wasn't that difficult. The officer was nodding his head and beginning to move his weight as if he intended to walk away from the car when Peter snorted. Snorted and rolled his eyes, they were doomed. 

Glaring down at Stiles deputy douche bag spoke again "How old are you exactly" he said, tone much icier than it had been and sending Peter poorly concealed looks of hostility. It might have been Peter who initially caused the officer to stay but it was definitely Stiles that put the final nail in the coffin. It wasn't exactly his fault, his judgement was clouded by wanting to defend Peter's honour. 

"Old enough" Stiles said curtly 

"Yeah? Got any ID on you?" 

Stiles scoffed "No, I don't normally need it, most of the officers round here know who I am" 

Deputy douche bag seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding to himself and speaking again. "I am going to need both of you to step out of the car"

Stiles wanted to argue some more but the low snarl Peter emitted clued him in to the potentially volatile situation he had found himself in. Slowly he opening the door and stepped out, Deputy Douche had Stiles and Peter cuffed in no time; if Stiles wasn't so livid he would have been impressed. 

"I am arresting you for indecent exposure, suspicion of prostitution and soliciting and conducting sexual activities with a minor" The words were addressed across him and Peter although the rest of the rights faded in to the background as a roaring sound filled his ears. Prostitution?! Sex with a minor? Oh was this guy in for a surprise when they got back to the station, this was the one time he hoped his dad had been called in to work overtime. 

Pulling up to the station Stiles and Peter were dragged in by Deputy Douche, Stiles really should learn his name, and straight through to processing. The look on Parish's face as they were dragged past his desk was almost worth the entire wasted evening, before they had made it out of eyeline Stiles saw Parish jump from his desk and head towards the door to the sheriffs office at a brisk pace. It looks like his luck was changing, Stiles grinned to himself. 

Stiles was just in the process of pressing of completing his finger prints, new guy refused to believe his name was Stiles, when the door burst open and Parish stormed in quickly followed by the Sheriff. 

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sheriff Stilinski demanded. 

"Sir I caught these two individuals engaging in sordid activities in a public space and I have reason to believe it is a case of prostitution and underage sex. I bought them in for processing but this joker doesn't have ID on him and continues to give a false name" 

The sheriff rubbed a hand over his face before responding "First of all he isn't underage, his birthday is today and second of all this is his boyfriend not his john". 

"With all due respect sir if he has nothing to hide why doesn't he give me his name" 

The sheriff leant around his deputy to glare at his son, "What? I tried he wouldn't believe that was really my name!"

The sheriff rubbed his hand over his face, this had been too long of a week to be dealing with this stuff tonight. 

"this young delinquent is my son. Whilst that does not give him a free pass to do whatever he chooses I can assure you he is not underage nor a prostitute" 

Looking awkward the officer spoke again "that still leaves the charge of indecent exposure, Sir" 

"Oh come one! We didn't even take anything off!!" no one in the room looked impressed with Stiles' defence. 

"Fair enough" the sheriff clapped his officer on the shoulder "Carry on" and went to walk out of the room. 

"Actually" Peter drawled "we weren't conducting sexual acts in a public area" 

The officer scoffed "Oh so what were you doing in the back of the car..." 

"Oh" Peter chuckled "we were going to have sex but that wasn't the part I was disagreeing with. We weren't on public property. We were on Hale property, MY property, and unless you have a warrant you were trespassing" 

The Sheriff had to fight down a laugh, "Peter play nice with my new recruits, so I think we are all done here but Stiles. I hear of any more back seat romances being broken up and I will lock you in the cells myself" 

"Gotcha. Night Daddio. Peter and I should really head back to the apartment" 

Stiles wasn't sure if the look on Parish's face was better on the way in or the way out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a wardrobe malfunction

Hey is it just me or is Stiles fidgeting more than normal today?" 

"yeah and he's been to the bathroom life four times in the past 10 minutes"

"Is he sick?"

"I dunno I think he would have said something if he was, or talked to my mum or something" 

"Ask Peter he will know"

"Hey Peter what's wrong with Stiles, he's not sick is he?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Come on he's not sat still all night and keeps going to the bathroom, it's too much even for Stiles" 

"I will go and ask him where is he now?" 

"He's hiding in the kitchen" 

Groaning Peter walked in to the kitchen, feeling the rest of the packs eyes burning in to his back. Stiles was stood facing the counter nibbling at some chips, hips squirming from side to side. As Peter watched Stiles' actions became more pronounced until he reached down and tugged at his crotch, with slightly more concern Peter walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Stiles, baby, what's the matter"

"Nothing"

"Even if I wasn't a werewolf I would know you are lying. Now what is it? You don't need to be embarrassed around me" 

"Nothing's wrong"

"Have you eaten something or got a stomach bug, you've spent more time in the bathroom than with the pack. I can take you to the hospital or get you some medicine. I just need you to tell me ok?" 

Sighing Stiles tipped his head back to rest on Peter's shoulder, turning so his mouth was as close to Peter's ear as possible he muttered his response low enough that he didn't think his pack mates would hear

�"S'ma'undwer" 

Peter looked down at him in concern "Something's in your underwear" 

"NO" Stiles squawked rounding on Peter "Something's wrong with my underwear"

"Okay what's wrong with it"

"I don't know, if I knew I would have been able to fix it the first time I went to the bathroom! They must have shrunk in the wash or something" Stiles hissed, face turning crimson as he knew the room full of wolves would be able to hear every word they said. 

"So let me see" Peter said simply, moving to undo Stiles' jeans.

"Peter, NO, someone might see" 

"Stiles you know as well as I do no one would walk in accidently right now. ERICA SIT DOWN" Peter snarled the last half of the sentence to the empty doorway but it appeared to have the desired affect as he soon went back to pulling at Stiles' waist band. It only took a moment before Peter saw the boxer shorts Stiles was wearing and before he could stop himself doubled over in fits of laughter. 

"What?! PETER!" Stiles rushed to fix his clothing as the rest of the pack quickly assembled at the entry way to the kitchen, keen to see what had Peter laughing so much. 

"Wow Jeez thanks Peter, that has really made me feel soooo much better. I'm glad my pain is funny to you" Peter leant up and waved his hands in front of himself in an attempt to get Stiles to stop talking whilst he caught his breath. 

"Stiles" Peter wheezed "They are mine" 

"What?" 

"the boxers are mine. You must have put them on by mistake this morning" 

Looking down at his denim covered crotch Stiles squirmed again and valiantly refrained from readjusting himself in front of the entire pack who were still openly gawping at the scene unravelling in the kitchen.

"Why are they so tight?" Stiles whined at Peter. 

Still chuckling Peter moved to hug Stiles, hands wresting on his hips he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Stiles' jeans once more. 

"Well I am sorry we don't all need to buy special underwear with the extra support" Peter looked at him pointedly, Stiles stared back blankly whilst still trying to squirm his underwear in to a comfortable position. 

"What special underwear?" Stiles asked looking genuinely confused. 

"The special underwear...that you buy....designed for people who need a bit more room" 

Stiles scoffed "I don't buy special underwear" he whispered to Peter glancing bashfully towards the pack who were STILL crammed into the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Stiles seriously you do, I was with you when you bought some to keep at my apartment, you buy the ones with the extra support in them. I mean I don't blame you really given the circumstances" 

"Why would Stiles be buying special underwear" Isaac asked looking slightly horrified. 

When no one answered Derek leant over and whispered something in Isaac's ear causing him to splutter. 

"But like how big??" it was at this point Scott furrowed his eyebrows. 

"How does Derek know"

"OK can we all please stop talking about my penis! And you guys can get out of the doorway so I can get this pathetic excuse for boxers off now?" 

"No need" Peter said and with a quick flick of his claws ripped both sides of the fabric and pulled them out of Stiles jeans. Shaking their heads the pack headed back to their spots on the couch, Stiles was just about to follow them when Ethan and Danny's voices reached his ears. 

"I always wondered why Stiles covered up so much in the locker room" 

"I'm still wondering how Derek knew what size it is"

Stiles quickly decided he liked it better in the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sends out the bat signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my one shot story has definitely taken on a life of its own and I now know where I would like to take this plot line. Having said that this is definitely a filler chapter so I can get there, sorry if this isn't up to the standard of the other chapters.

_Peter I need you_

Peter smirked down at his phone. He loved it when Stiles sexts him, they can see each other pretty much whenever they wanted but this kept things a bit more exciting.

_Tell me what you need baby._

_NO Peter I'm not trying to be sexy. I need you, I'm at my house._

Peters lust quickly turned to ice quickly followed by a deep burning rage. Stiles was clearly in trouble and needed Peter's help, Peter was already part shifted when he jumped in the car and it was only his supernatural reflexes that let him drive at that speed without dying. Even then there were some gut clenching corners on the way to the Stilinski house hold. It was only when he was nearly half way there he thought he should possibly call for back up, or at least let the Sheriff know there was trouble in his own house. Dialling the Sheriff's number it only took a few rings for the phone to be answered.

"Peter?"

"It's Stiles, he sent me a text he's in some kind of trouble"

"Where is he?"

"he said he is at home I'm just pulling in to the driveway now" The door to the house was pulled open to reveal Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway, still clutching his phone and looking at Peter in a mix between confusion and alarm. Peter disconnected the call and jumped out of the car, rushing to the door.

"What are you doing here, where's Stiles?" Peter barely waited for a response as he pushed past Noah and ran up the stairs with a speed and silence only a werewolf could possess. Wrenching open the bedroom door and braced for a fight Peter was surprised to see Stiles sat at his desk, balancing his laptop and simultaneously trying to write in a note book, in no apparent danger. That was if Peter didn't kill him for scaring him so much.

"Stiles" Noah's voice cut in from behind. "Peter said you were in some kind of danger"

"I am" Stiles cried "I'm in danger of not getting in to a single college because these essays aren't worth the paper I'm scrawling them on. They are so horrible maybe I shouldn't even try to get in to college. If I can't complete a single essay how am I going to be able to complete a college course. It's useless there is no point me even going, I should just quit now and get a job, I dunno, delivering Pizza's or something. Do you think you need to write an essay to deliver Pizza's?" Stiles asked in complete horror.

Noah and Peter exchanged a look, something they had perfected since Peter and Stiles began dating, there was an entire conversation contained in this look.

**Me or you?**

**I got this one**

**Are you sure**

**Yeah you go**

**Good luck!**

Noah backed out of the room slowly closing the door behind him. Peter walked further in to the room and gently removed the computer and papers from Stiles' hands and turned the chair to face him.

"Talk to me"

Stiles groaned and tried to turn back to his desk only to find two werewolf hands holding his seat in place.

"Stiles. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't think you would think I was in danger when I sent it. Looking at it now what else would you think?"

"That's ok now talk to me"

"I am applying to colleges and they all want essays about my biggest accomplishment or a time I had to overcome adversity and challenges. What am I supposed to write about for that? I can't say supporting my best friend through a werewolf bite or taking out a rogue alpha, no offence, so what do I write?!"

Peter could see Stiles was working himself in to a state of panic and anxiety reaching out he pulled Stiles in to his arms.  
"Ok stop and take a breath. First of all you have a brilliant mind and anything you write will be brilliant. Second of all there is no reason you cannot write about these things, all you need to do is change a few words. Werewolf bite becomes transition; rogue alpha, none taken by the way, becomes prejudice and discrimination." looking slightly more relaxed Stiles leant back in his chair but Peter continued talking. "Not only that, Stiles what is the worse that could happen? You don't get in to college because of your essay. Fine. You reapply next year that's it"

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. "You're totally write, I was being crazy. Could you just stay with me, like keep me company or something."

Smiling Peter picked out a book from Stiles' bookshelf and leant back against the headboard of his bed. "I'm not going anywhere".

It didn't take that much longer for Stiles to complete his essays. Once Stiles found the words they flowed out of him as if they had a life of their own and one complete essay could be tweaked enough to answer three of four questions. Grinning and spinning in his chair Stiles whooped and chuckled in relief of the weight been removed from his shoulders all he had to do now was submit them.

_Peter I need you_

Groaning Peter carefully typed out his reply.

_That's very flattering but I believe I am in a relationship with your son_

_Haha Hale very funny, said son is sat at the kitchen table clutching envelopes and completely unresponsive but by al means take your time_

Peter bit back a growl and jumped in the car, racing around to the Stilinski residence and rushing through the unlocked front door.

"Kiddo you just need to open them"

"Dad I can't, Right now I'm Schrodinger and this is his cat"

Once again Peter found himself exchanging a look with the Sheriff.

"Of course, but unlike Schrodinger you can't remain in a state of uncertainty. You have to look eventually. Besides the envelopes are too big to be rejections"

Looking up in surprise Stiles began tearing in to envelopes revealing acceptance after acceptance.

"I got in, I got in to all of them"

"the only person that comes as a surprise to is you"

"I'm so proud of you kiddo"

Stiles jumped up and whooped, tipping his head back and laughing.

Later that night, lying in bed together naked and sated Peter was just drifting to sleep revelling in the feelings of content swimming through his body.

"Do you think it started to smell?"

"What??"

"Schrodinger's cat, you said he was in a permanent state of uncertainty, but if it was dead it would eventually start to smell"

"Stiles go to sleep"

"I got in babe"

"I know sweetheart, I knew you would, now go to sleep"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters one night....ok now I need to sleep.

If you described the life style and challenges the pack faced on a regular basis you would assume they were a bundle of triggers and trauma, and whilst that was partially true it wasn't all they were. They were still mostly teenagers, they all had lost time they wanted to make up for and a lot of living to do in the face of an uncertain life span. So irrespective of the horror and madness, no in-spite of it, the pack liked to have celebrations and parties when they could. What better reason to celebrate than college acceptances, for all of them. 

"Come on Derek you have to play, Peter's playing!" 

"Peter's only playing because Stiles threatened to withhold sex!" 

"It's true I'm a slave to my desires, I'm a sex hostage" 

"Jeez guys it's only truth or dare" 

"Ok FINE I will play" 

"Attaboy Hale" 

"Shut up Erica" 

A few questions and a lot of drinks later. 

"Danny truth or dare" 

"Dare" 

"Do your best impression of a Magic Mike dance routine" 

Chuckling Danny jumped up and began to sway and roll his hips to imaginary music, shimmying at Ethan before dropping back down in his seat. 

"Ok....I choose Stiles...Stiles how did Derek know what he told Isaac the other week" 

"Derek and I had a night of passion in the parking lot of an IHOP" 

"That's not true" 

"No, No it's not, ok. He and I had a literal pissing competition in the preserve" 

"Stiles come on play properly"

"Right you're absolutely right. When he was a hiding out in my room he used to sleep under the tent I would pitch each morning" 

"Danny just pick someone else he clearly isn't going to answer"

"I am I am! Derek accidently watched mine and Peter's sex tape thinking it was a documentary on wolf mating rituals" 

"Peter stop laughing you are just encouraging him" 

"that time I had to hold Derek up in the pool I was only wearing skin tight speedo's" 

"Well there's an image none of us wanted"

"I accidently walked in on Derek in the shower whilst naked thinking it was Peter" 

"Oh for god sake Peter truth or Dare"

"I sent a dick pic to the wrong Hale" 

"STILES give it a rest!!"

"Peter, what do you choose?"

"Truth"

"where did you loose your virginity?" 

"in a vagina" 

"Come on Peter play properly"

"you know this is why they like each other so much"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff has a sick day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a longer chapter but I promise I am working towards a point!

"Yo Daddio, you ready? Today's the day, the big ol' campus tour so lets get a moving"

Noah walked out of the bathroom looking pale and sweaty

"Hey dad, I might regret asking this but; are you ok?"

Noah looked like he was about to answer when his hand shot up to his mouth and he raced back into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Stiles was just about to call out to his dad again when the distinct sound of vomiting reached his ears.

"Guess that's a no to the campus tour" Stiles sighed, turning to fetch his dad a glass of water and some fresh clothes.

_Noah: We have a pack situation but first I need you all to swear you are not and will not divulge these messages to Stiles._

_Peter: I'm not sure I can agree to that until I know the situation._

_Scott: I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with Peter_

_Derek: I have no problem lying to him._

_Noah: Today is supposed to be the campus tour for one of the colleges Stiles has been accepted to and I am supposed to be taking him._

_Derek: I'm not seeing a problem._

_Noah: I'm sick and can't take him but he is going to go anyway._

_Scott: I don't think Stiles will be willing to go whilst you are sick._

_Noah: I know so here is the plan. Scott; tell your mum I'm sick she's the one person stiles would trust to make sure I do as I am told._

_Scott: on it!_

_Noah: Peter I need you to take Stiles to this campus tour_

_Peter: Of course_

_Noah: Derek you and the rest of the pack need to come over here and drag my thick headed son in to the car, probably against his will._

_Derek: My pleasure!_

_Chris: well this has been fascinating but what do you need from me?_

_Noah: I don't think Stiles would shoot the pack but I need your wolfsbane bullets in case we need to make an antidote._

_Chris: I will be over in 5_

"Hey dad what are you doing awake you should be resting, you're sick"

"Kiddo I'm fine!"

Stiles was just about to lecture his father on all the reasons he clearly was not 'fine' when a knock at the door cut through his thoughts. Stomping and muttering on his way down the stairs Stiles wrenched open the door to find an entire pack of werewolves, one hunter and a nurse standing on his doorstep failing to look innocent.

"Sorry to do this to you kiddo but it is for your own good"

Stiles looked over his shoulder at his dad in confusion, wanting to demand what was going on when a subtle 'now' from Derek triggered a chain of fairly alarming events.

Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac lunged forwards grabbing one of Stiles' limbs each and effortlessly lifted him above their heads while he fought and screeched futilely against their hold.

Melissa was stood holding Peter's passenger side door open where Stiles was unceremoniously dumped in the seat before two sets of werewolf hands pinned him down and Peter, the traitor, buckled his seatbelt. Once the wolves stepped away Melissa slammed the door shut and Scott materialised behind her holding out Stiles' shoes, jacket, and backpack looking apologetic.

"It's alright man, we will look after your dad" and then Peter was gunning the engine and tearing down the street before Stiles could do something stupid like dive out the window.

It wasn't a long drive to the campus and by the time they arrived Stiles had nearly forgiven Peter for the part he played in Stiles' kidnapping. Hopping out of the car the second it stopped Stiles was practically dancing on the spot waiting for Peter to get out and join him. A tour was just setting off when they reached the welcome booth so they rushed through sign in and joined the group of youngsters and what looked to be their parents as they wandered around the campus.

The tour covered the grounds, the accommodation, the bathroom and kitchen facilities and the lecture theatres before finishing at the library. Walking in to the large building filled on every surface with books of all kinds Stiles felt the breath leave his body in a rush, there were probably more books here than one person could read in a lifetime. This was a book worms wet dream, finally getting over the shock Stiles tuned back in to what the tour guide was saying.

"This library has one of the largest collections of books in the country. It has been provided by the Hale trust and Hale foundation industries. The founder of the trust, Mr Peter Hale wanted to make it possible for everybody to access good books irrelevant of social standing or resources and set up the Hale trust as part of his business empire. The trust provides financial and literary resources to schools and colleges all over the country and has began to spread to international levels. Unfortunately Mr Hale was unable to see his dream come to fruition as he died in a house fire aged 45."

As the tour guide had spoke Stiles' whole body had turned to ice, he wanted to believe this was a different Peter Hale and it was pure coincidence however the portrait of his boyfriend smirking down at him made it difficult to commit to that theory. Turning to Peter absolutely gob smacked Stiles had to fight the rising panic, catching the look on Stiles' face Peter tried unsuccessfully to calm his fears.

"I obviously didn't know this was one of the recipients to the Hale trust, in all honesty I hadn't realised they made such a big deal out of it, well not a big enough deal to get the important details like my age right"

Stiles scoffed "No or the fact that you didn't DIE, Please tell me this is not how I got accepted" Stiles hissed indignantly

"Of course not, you got in here completely on your own merit . I had no input or sway on the decision of this establishment or any other" Peter whispered back "not that I could have much power considering I am so unimportant they simply fabricate how old I am. I mean would you look at that picture I do not look 45! I don't even look 35, they must be absolutely out of there minds"

"Peter" Stiles snarled "Can you stop making this about you for all of two minutes"

"Stiles it clearly is about me, they have my picture up -"

"GENTLEMEN"

Both men jumped at the harsh voice cutting through the room and turned to find a sea of faces staring their way, apparently their whispers had been loud enough to disturb the entire tour.

"No," "yes"

The tour guide raised his eyebrows at the outburst and remained silent, clearly waiting for them to elaborate on what the supposed problem was.

"I just think it doesn't give a good image when the basic information about the man your library is dedicated to is incorrect" Peter stated casually.

"And what makes you believe it is incorrect Mr -"

"Hale" Stiles groaned and tried to sink further in to the books behind him. The tour guide blanched and began compulsively glancing between Peter and his portrait counter part.

"I mean I am clearly not dead and I'm not even 45 now!" There was no point hiding it, based on the pointing and whispers rippling through the crowd they all now knew who he was. Whilst the guide opened and closed their mouth like a distressed goldfish, frantically trying to formulate some kind of response one of the other successful applicants leant over to whisper in Stiles' ear.

"It's a shame we don't all have fathers who can buy our way in to whatever college they choose" The snickers from the surrounding group cause white hot rage to flash through him.

Stiles leant in to Peter's side, fluttered his eyelashes and made his voice go breathy; really hamming it up for his acquired audience. "Actually he's not my father he's my Daddy" Taking pleasure in the gobsmacked expressions Stiles flounced off with a chuckling Peter following behind him.

Climbing back in to the car Stiles anxiously checked his phone for an update on his dad. He had one text from Scott telling him his dad was still sick but generally fine and one from his dad telling him to stay at Peter's to try and avoid catching whatever the Sheriff had. Putting his phone away Stiles sighed and visibly deflated in his seat.

"Everything ok sweetheart?" Peter glanced sideways at Stiles before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yeah I guess" at this point Peter knew Stiles well enough to know that wasn't the end of it so waited patiently for him to continue. "We can never have a normal day can we? Every day something is happening, whether it's being caught in the preserve by the cops, the entire pack finding out I was wearing your underwear, walking in on Derek in the shower or turning up undead at my college tour in true zombiewolf fashion. There is always something going on."

Peter thought for a moment. "Hmmm I guess you are right".


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware I haven't replied to anyone's comments on the previous chapter. I was worried I would give away spoilers. Anyway have a chapter.

Stiles had fucked everything up, he knew he had the second he opened his eyes. The journey back from the campus tour had been almost silent leaving Stiles riddled with doubts and anxieties over what Peter was thinking right now. By the time they were back at Peter's apartment it was late and the pair had climbed in to bed and fallen asleep almost straight, opening his eyes to an empty bed and apartment the fears from last night returned ten fold. Reluctantly sitting up Stiles checked the time on his phone and found two text messages from Peter.

_Gone out, back late._  And _if Mindy from Hale industries calls tell her she's fired._

Sighing Stiles staggered to the bathroom before making himself some coffee; unwilling to face the day without an alarming amount of caffeine in his system. While he waited for the water to boil Stiles opened his phone and dialled Peter's number, the phone rang twice before clicking across to voicemail. Stiles glared at his phone in shock, Peter always answered his phone, assuming it was a bad connection and not Peter rejecting his call Stiles dialled again.

"Stiles -"

"Peter where are you?" Stiles heard a distinctly female voice whispering in the background before being frantically shushed by Peter.

"Stiles, I will call you back" and with that the line went dead again. A cold wave of dread rocked through Stiles; he tried not to let his thoughts spiral, there was probably a completely reasonable explanation for whatever Peter was doing.

_Yeah_ the treacherous voice inside him whispered _deciding he likes women better than men, or at least better than you_.

Lifting his phone again he dialled Scott's number

"Hey man what's up"

"I think Peter is going to break up with me"

"what? Why do you think that?"

"He's being really distant and sneaking around and I just heard a woman's voice in the background when I phoned him"

"How long has this been going on"

"Since last night" there was silence from the other end of the phone

"Stiles; listen, as your best friend I am all for going out and ripping Peter apart. But as an alpha I kind of think maybe you should at least give him time to explain before we kill him"

"you are supposed to be on my side Scott"

"I am, but you said yourself Peter has changed, he's different now and because of that he deserves a chance" Tears swimming in his eyes Stiles ended the call he didn't need to wait for Peter's explanation he understood Peter had grown bored of him, tired of his hyperactivity and bizarre thought patterns and had decided to move on.

A ringing cut through the room startling Stiles from his thoughts, automatically glancing at his phone in case it was Peter phoning back as promised Stiles realised it was the house phone that was ringing.

"Hello" 

"Hello, Mr Hale? This is Amanda, um Mindy"

"Oh Hi, sorry this isn't Mr Hale I'm his errr associate Mr Stilinski. He asked me to speak to you"

"What's this about?"

"Mindy are you aware of the Hale trust?"

"Yes it's one of the many projects I manage, it was established as part of Mr Hale's living will and is basically self regulating once it was set up with reviews every couple of months to make sure everything is in order"

"Right". Stiles glanced down at his phone feeling his lurch in to his throat at the thought of what Peter was doing right now leaving Stiles to do his dirty work while he was sneaking around behind his back. "That was what Mr Hale wanted me to discuss with you"

"There isn't a problem is there?"

"um problem? No in fact it's the opposite, Mr Hale has been very impressed with your work and wanted me to offer you a promotion. Increased pay and reduced hours". He knew it was petty but he couldn't help feel a sick satisfaction, he could sneak behind Peter's back too. Stiles managed to hang up amidst a barrage of thank you's and took a deep breath. Snatching up his rapidly cooling coffee Stiles tried Peter's phone one more time and was once again put through to voicemail, growling under his breath Stiles paced the room swigging his coffee. Stiles didn't know when Peter would be back but he knew he didn't want to be here when he did; feeling more relaxed with his newly perceived power Stiles began collecting the belongings that had accumulated at Peter's house and made one more phone call.

While he listened to the phone ring Stiles unsuccessfully tried to fight back the rising tears, he knew they could be heard in his voice when he spoke.

"Hi, I need a ride and I didn't know who else to call"

Peter jumped out of his car, snatching up his bags, and hurried up the stairs to his apartment eager to see Stiles after spending the entire day apart. Pushing open the door he immediately realised Stiles wasn't there, not too alarmed Peter placed the bags down and dialled Stiles' number. After a few rings the phone flicked over to voicemail, Peter phoned a second time just to have the same thing happen. Peter was beginning to feel somewhat irritated, but still not worried, dialling the Sheriff's number.

"lo?"

"Hi Noah, is Stiles there?"

"No?! I thought he was at your place?"

"oh it's nothing to worry about, he has popped out whilst I was shopping and I wondered if he had come to see you. Anyway get some rest you still sound awful" Peter quickly disconnected the call feeling his heart rate begin to rise. He began to make increasingly alarmed calls, especially after speaking to Scott.

"No sorry Stiles isn't here, I spoke to him earlier, you really need to talk to him man" No matter how much he threatened Scott wouldn't tell him anything more than that. Quickly spiralling in to full panic Peter decided to get the Pack properly involved.

"Derek, it's me. I need your help, Stiles is missing - "

"Stiles is here"

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"He's here with me, he asked me to pick him up but he didn't want to go home when his dad was sick"

"well can I speak to him?"

"he says no"

"why not?!"

"I dunno Peter he's pretty upset, I gotta go"

Growling Peter grabbed his previously discarded bags and stormed out to his car, pulling up outside Derek's loft with a small growl Peter slammed the door and took the stairs two at a time, hammering on the loft door hard enough to leave dents in the metal. Derek lifted the door and leant against the frame.

"He doesn't want to see you Peter"

"Why not? Everything was fine when I left this morning"

Peter could hear Stiles scoff wetly from inside the loft.

"Derek move or I move you, _nothing_ can keep me away from him right now"

Sighing Derek stepped away from the door letting Peter rush forward and crouch at a tearful Stiles' side. "What's going on sweetheart"

Stiles sniffed and dabbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Like you don't know"

"Darling I truly don't, please enlighten me"

"You are going to break up with me, you're seeing someone else"

"What? What on earth gave you that idea!"

"You barely spoke to me last night, you were gone before I woke up this morning, you wouldn't answer your phone and then when you did there was some woman you clearly didn't want me to know about on the other end"

Peter tried to squash the small smile creeping across his face. "Stiles I am not cheating on you, I went to buy you something, a surprise. That's why I didn't want you to hear her." Stiles swiped at his eyes harshly.

"So you aren't going to dump me"

"No!" Peter reached to the floor and presented Stiles with a silvery gift bag "open it"

Still sniffing slightly Stiles opened the gift bag and pulled out the small package wrapped in tissue paper inside, he was so absorbed in slowly pealing the tissue back he didn't notice Derek sneaking out the still open door to the loft. Once the tissue was completely removed Stiles smiled up at Peter at the gift it revealed; a single pair of black socks with some sort of silvery circular pattern covering it.

"Thank you," Stiles paused "It seems a lot of effort for a pair of socks"

"Stiles look at the socks"

Doing as he was told Stiles allowed the socks to unfurl in his hands, a bulge at the bottom of one of the socks showed there was something inside the socks themselves. Stiles didn't look inside the socks he was too preoccupied with the pattern on the socks, upon closer inspection it wasn't silver circles littering the black back ground but instead rings each topped with a small, stitched diamond. With shaking hands Stiles reached in to the socks and pulled out the velvet ring box.

"Oh god"

"I was going to organise some extravagant, flashy proposal but I think I prefer this"

Stiles slowly opened the box to reveal a silver band with a gold band running through the centre and a diamond set in the middle.

"Stiles, last night you said that we could never have a normal day, that something is always happening and I realised you are right. In that fire I lost everything _, everything_ , Stiles; my wife, my children, my sister, nieces, nephews, cousins. I lost the function of my own body, my own mind and subsequently my life. After that I didn't think I would ever really be interested in anything in life, what could I really be interested in when everything I cared about, everything with meaning, was gone. And then you said it, something is always happening, and I realised I am interested _,_ I _care_. I am interested in whether or not I'm going to see you that day, I am interested in where you are going to college, in what is going to 'happen' that day. I am no longer missing everything I care about, now I have something that _matters_ and I don't want to have a single day that isn't interesting, where nothing happens, ever again. So Stiles Stilinski will you marry me and continue to make my life interesting?"

"YES!" Stiles leapt from his seat and almost knocked Peter to the ground in his enthusiasm. After a few more tears and a lot of kisses Stiles pulled back slightly, still keeping his arms locked around Peter's neck.

"So this is what you were doing all day?"

"hmmmm, yes this and asking your dad's permission of course"

"Did he shoot you?"

"Surprisingly no, what about you, did you do anything apart from work yourself in to a frenzy?"

"No, OH SHIT, yes! Erm Mindy phoned.....I didn't fire her....I gave her a raise"

Peter stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a deep belly laugh.

"You see! Always interesting" 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV of his shopping day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Peter's POV of the last chapter. There are some things, like phone conversations, I have skipped over to save repeating myself. It doesn't change any of the plot so far if you did want to skip this chapter for any reason and pick it up from the next chapter.

Peter looked at the face resting on the pillow opposite him, sleep slack and peaceful. Unable to resist Peter leant in and pressed a kiss against Stiles' forehead, nuzzling and mouthing down his temple part of him didn't want to disturb Stiles' rest whilst the other secretly hoped Stiles would stir under his ministrations. Peter didn't think he had ever felt so content as he did with the warm weight of Stiles pressed against him and hoped he never had to spend another day without it. Stiles had said some interesting things during the drive back to the apartment about them never having normal and it thrilled Peter to think his and Stiles' lives could be completely abnormal. The beginnings of a plan forming in his mind Peter quietly reached over and set an alarm for early the next morning before allowing himself to fall asleep with the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

**_BZZZZZT_ **

Peter's hand shot out and silenced the alarm before he had even opened his eyes; glancing behind him he confirmed his movements hadn't awoken Stiles smiling to himself when he saw Stiles was still sound asleep he rolled out of bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up and quietly selecting clothes Peter pulled on the outfit for the day and crept out of the front door; pausing in the hallway to confirm Stiles still slept, god he loved being a werewolf sometimes.

Jumping in to his car Peter headed towards the Stilinski residence, making a slight detour to the nearest diner for coffee and a small breakfast. He debated bringing a takeout breakfast to the Sheriff but decided against it based on Noah's recent bout of illness. After he sat down Peter tapped out a quick text to Stiles letting him know he had gone out and would be back later before realising the head offices for his business would now be open.

"Hello, Hale Industries, Patricia speaking how may I direct your call"

"Hello Patricia, I would like to speak to administrative services for the Hale trust"

"Absolutely, let me connect your call, may I ask who is calling"

"Yes my name is Peter Hale"

Peter smirked at the short silence before a high pitched "Please hold" met his ears. Of course he could just call the acting CEO but this was definitely more amusing and he had time to kill.

"Hello, my name is Jared, am I speaking to Mr Hale"

"Why Jared you certainly are!" Peter responded in an overly cheerful tone.

"Patricia informed me you wish to speak to administrative services for the Hale trust. I am afraid Mindy is in a meeting at a different location this morning can I help with anything or get her to return your call"

Peter definitely felt irritated but he understood how businesses worked, no matter who he was if the person wasn't there they couldn't magic them up just because he called without notice.

"Yes I will await their call"

"Very good Mr Hale"

Belatedly Peter realised he hadn't specified for her to call his cell number before disconnecting the call, tapping out another message to Stiles he locked his phone and took a large swig of his coffee. Realising he had sat in the diner longer than planned Peter hurried back to his car and rushed the rest of the way to the Stilinksi residents.

When Noah opened the door Peter thought he looked a lot better than the previous day, although still not well, the Sheriff's eyes flitted either side of Peter clearly expecting to see his son on the doorstep alongside the werewolf.

"Good morning Sheriff, I am sorry to turn up so early unannounced but I hoped to talk to you in private. Nothing to worry about" he added in a rush when he saw the fear flit through the mans eyes. Noah moved aside and waved the other man in, somewhat baffled by the waves of nervousness and uncertainty the usually stoic man was giving off.

"What do you need Hale?"

"Sheriff, I know you are a man who appreciates honesty so I will come right out and say why I am here, I wish to ask Stiles to marry me and I would like your blessing."

The Sheriff sat down heavily on a kitchen chair and frowned at the floor for moments before fixing Peter with his best detective stare.

"He's still very young Peter, just about to head off to college"

"Yessir I am aware of that, I am not expecting the wedding to be next week but I want to show Stiles I am serious about us. Being completely frank with you Sheriff there are times our lives are extremely dangerous and, whilst you may not wish Stiles to be involved with it, I think we can both say he is going to be in harms way whether we like it or not. I don't want not asking Stiles to be my husband to be my final regret; I love Stiles and whether I live another five minutes or fifty years I don't want him to not be a part of that life."

Noah leant back in his chair and folded his arms.

"I appreciate your honesty Peter and because of that I am going to be completely honest with you. You are not the person I would have chosen for my son, there is a noticeable age difference and your life choices have been somewhat questionable up until this point." Peter nodded solemnly "I wasn't the person Claudia's parents would have chosen for her either. I am not going to lie and say I don't have some reservations about the match, and I would like you to wait until Stiles has completed at least his first year of college before the wedding itself  but you do have my blessing".

"Thank you" Peter whispered fighting back the tears threatening to overspill. Peter turned to compose himself and saw the time displayed on the microwave clock.

"Damn, I have to go if I want to get to the mall today too!"

Peter once again found himself rushing back to his car and across town to the mall, Peter was not normally the kind of person who rushed around. Normally People did things at Peter's pace not the other way around, briefly the nasty little voice inside read it's ugly head to remind him it was Stiles' fault he was acting differently. Normally Peter would ignore the nasty voice but today he acknowledged it, agreed with it, and decided he liked the fact he was different because of Stiles. The nasty voice couldn't really argue with that.

Peter pulled in to the mall parking lot and checked the time on his phone; he was doing well so far he had enough time to make a thorough ring selection, confirm a reservation at a new and exclusive restaurant a few towns over and get back to Stiles before he became suspicious. Possibly before he even woke up. Peter walked in to the mall and headed straight for the first high end jewellery store he spotted, walking in his gaze slid across the multiple glass cases and suddenly he felt out of his depth. He had bought jewellery before, hell he had bought jewellery costing more than what this store stocked, but they had all been pretty trinkets for airheads and rent boys. Not something that meant anything.

A young sales assistant walked over just has Peter's phone began to ring in his pocket. "Can I help you find anything?" taking a moment to glance down at the screen Peter swiped the disconnect button for the call.

"Yes I would like to look at your men's engagement rings please" Even though Stiles' hands were slender and more delicate than his own he thought a thicker 'men's' ring would suit his pale skin tone more than a traditionally thinner 'woman's' engagement ring. The sales assistant grinned at Peter and told him she would be right back, hurrying off to find what he was looking for whilst clearly thinking of her high commission. When Peter's phone rang again he thought he better answer it before Stiles worried about him.

"Stiles - " Before he could get any further the sales assistant returned "Here is our selection of engagement rings sir" she practically bellowed right into the mouth piece of his phone. Frantically shushing the woman and gesturing to his cell phone he heard Stiles asking him where he was and at this point he may have panicked just a tiny bit. His brain going blank he was completely unable to think of a reasonable excuse for where he was.

"I will call you back" He rushed to disconnect the call before Stiles asked him any more questions.

Feeling somewhat guilty Peter turned his attention back to the sales woman waiting for him. He glanced down at the tray she had placed in front of him; he had expected this process to take hours and for him to struggle to find one that met his standards. How wrong he had been, there nestled in the top right corner of the tray was a ring that just screamed Stiles. Peter couldn't say exactly what about it made it so perfect, perhaps it was the way the gold and silver swirled together under the shop lights reminded him of Stiles whisky coloured eyes or the diamond sparkling on a plain background reminding him of Stiles' razor sharp whit. Or maybe it was simply a pretty ring he knew Stiles' would like either way it was perfect.

Leaving the shop with his purchase all Peter needed now was a gift bag to put it in and there was the perfect gift shop on the way back to the parking lot. Stepping inside Peter was slightly deflated to see such a large line at the cash register but the time he had made up choosing the ring so quickly meant he could spend some time browsing the store while the line went down. First he went to the rack of gift backs and selected a simple but elegant bag to place the ring box inside, walking up and down the other aisles he was delighted to see a wedding gift section full of Mr&Mrs photo frames and bell shaped confetti. Peter was just about to walk past and head back to the checkout line when something hanging on the end of the racking caused him to stop in his tracks, he assumed his eyes were playing tricks on him because nothing could be _that perfect!_ Snatching up the black, engagement ring emblazoned socks, Peter joined the line and waited to pay for the last of his purchases.

Peter climbed in to the car and carefully assembled his gift bag, placing the ring box inside the novelty socks before wrapping them both in tissue paper and putting them back in the bag. At least this way Stiles was less likely to see anything incriminating before he could pop the question, not unless he was really snooping. Driving back to the apartment Peter had to fight down the smile that kept trying to break out across his face, he took the stairs two at a time wrenching open the door only to realise the apartment was empty.

Perfect! Now all he had to do was make a reservation for dinner. First he better check Stiles was going to be out for a while so he could do so uninterrupted.

When Stiles didn't answer his phone and wasn't at the home he was concerned, when Scott didn't know where he was either that concern blossomed in to a definite worry. He had lost everything before and the thought of it possibly happening again turned his blood to ice in his veins. He called the one person he trusted the most to help him locate Stiles, when Derek told him he was at the loft the ice momentarily melted only to return again when Stiles refused to speak with him.

If you asked anyone what some of Stiles' key qualities are amongst phrases such as loyal you would also find persistent, dedicated, tenacious. Of course the same people had not seen the lengths Peter would truly go to in order to protect those important to him and if Stiles was hurt in some way nothing short of the apocalypse would stop Peter from getting to him. Apparently Derek was naïve enough to think he could stand in Peter's way, luckily he listened to his uncle and stepped aside when told to, it really would have been a shame for Peter to kill another family member.

When Stiles told him all his anxieties and what he thought Peter had been doing while he was out the werewolf didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the entire situation. There was only one way he could prove to Stiles all his doubts were completely unfounded, sure he had wanted some elaborate gesture but what was it that Stiles had said. Nothing between them could ever be normal, something always had to happen, so why should this be any different?.

It is entirely possible Peter black out a little bit after Stiles said yes, all he was aware of was the mixture of emotions running through him. Happiness Stiles had forgiven his perceived transgressions, Overjoyed at Stiles saying yes, hope and fear for what the future would hold for them and a sweet sadness over finally moving on from his previous love.

Peter was floating in his little bubble of emotions, Stiles cradled in his arms and discussing everything and nothing when Stiles' voice cut through his thoughts.

"OH SHIT, yes! Erm Mindy phoned.....I didn't fire her....I gave her a raise"

The bubble emotions around Peter finally popped and he laughed like he hadn't in years. Oh hell he was in a good mood, Mindy could have her raise besides if she was promoted he could find someone much more competent to manage the Hale trust.

Stiles turned to him, eyes wide and doe like, "we have to tell the pack!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to share the news of Peter's proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. I can't remember if I have mentioned Malia in this fic, I don't think I have and I couldn't see her name in a quick scan through but if I have can we just pretend I didn't or that her and Stiles didn't have sex. 
> 
> Ok thanks!!

Stiles practically skipped in to the sheriffs station dragging Peter along behind him by the hand, not that Stiles could do much dragging if Peter didn't allow it in the first place. He barely even paused to knock on Noah's office door before barging his way inside, fortunately it was only the sheriff and the officer who interrupted them on the preserve sat inside apparently going over case notes.

"We're engaged!" Stiles said almost breathlessly "and I know all about finishing college and your worry about the age difference Peter told me all about it but I don't think I have ever felt this happy dad and -"

Stiles was talking in a rush, barely breathing in between words, until Noah walked around the desk and embraced his son. Shamelessly letting tears trickle down his cheeks; his only child was engaged! It was an emotional time especially as a single parent and anyone who said crying made him less of a man could take a flying leap for all Noah cared. When the pair separated, both wiping their glistening eyes Peter leant forward to clasp Noah on the shoulder, they weren't quite at the hugging stage yet.

"Anyway" Stiles said, clearing his throat "We haven't told the pack yet, I thought maybe they could come over tonight and we could have a small party. Just a small one with movies and stuff"

"Sure" Noah grinned, you know I'm working tonight though right?"

"Yeah" Stiles grinned, "I thought we would be loud and watch movies when you are out then we could go for a celebratory meal on your day off at the end of the week"

Noah happily agreed before his eyes trailed back to his pile of paperwork, Stiles took that for the sign it was, time for him and Peter to depart so his dad could get back to the paperwork he would really rather not be doing. Just as Stiles was turning to face the office door Deputy whatever his name is (really Stiles didn't take the time to learn the new recruits names until he knew they were staying for a while) rose from his seat and held out his hand.

"Congratulations, I think it's great your relationship can be accepted here. The last small town I worked at didn't stand for anything like that, who popped the question?"

"Thanks, Beacon Hills is not too bad with tolerance and Peter asked me" Stiles tried to politely extract himself from the office, waving at his dad who was still hovering behind his desk. Unfortunately Deputy Oblivious didn't get the hint.

"So does that make you the bride?" Stiles tensed at the question but the friendly tone was enough reason for him to believe the question wasn't meant to be an insult. He had already admitted he had worked in places that didn't sound too open minded and Stiles could forgive a certain level of ignorance from people who meant well, this kind of ignorance could be educated and addressed gently. Nurturing the positive relationship while quashing and misconceptions or prejudices.

"Haha no, there isn't a bride" Stiles hoped the gentle nudge would alert the Deputy to his unintentional transgression.

"Every wedding has a bride" Deputy clueless continued to grin at him. In the background Stiles could see his father watching the interaction with unbridled joy; clearly confident with Stiles' ability to address the situation and happy to further delay the evils of paperwork.

"Every wedding except a gay wedding" Stiles chuckled nervously.

"Well yeah but one of you must be the woman in the relationship" Stiles groaned internally, his smile becoming much more forced than it had been a moment ago.

"No, no women in the relationship. What with it being a homosexual relationship, between to men, with penises" Stiles could see his dad valiantly trying to contain his laughter to avoid alerting the other officer to the great pleasure his superior was taking in the verbal beatdown he was witnessing. Oh, this would definitely be a beat down once Stiles set his teeth to it.

"Yeah but who's the bitch in the bedroom" Noah's laughter stopped instantly and Peter barely contained his snarl of outrage. Meanwhile Stiles continued to smile benignly at this practical stranger who continued to dig his metaphorical (or literally if nobody got in Peter's way) grave. "Whoever takes it is obviously the woman and therefore the bride"

Stiles hmmed and nodded before asking a question of his own. "Your wife got a tight pussy? You ever fucked her in the ass?" Deputy "Probably a dick" spluttered in outrage, momentarily glancing over his shoulder at the Sheriff as if Noah was going to defend him somehow. "Yeah it's not the kind of question you expect someone you barely know to ask you is it? Not the type of topic for appropriate conversation, you could argue it is completely inappropriate in fact to ask someone such intimate details about their sex life when you are only meeting them, briefly, for the second time. I would also argue it isn't the kind of professional conversation you should be having in front of your boss during work hours, especially when you are directing these questions at his son"

The older man flushed an alarming shade of red surreptitiously glancing behind him towards Noah who he obviously briefly forgotten about, or forgotten his relationship to Stiles, during their conversation.

"anyway I must be going, I have a party to organise and I'm sure you and my dad have some unfinished business to discuss." With that Stiles stomped out of the office; he was slightly regretful he had abandoned his attempt to 'gently educate well meaning ignorance' but this guy had taken it too far. There is genuine lack of knowledge around a subject and then there is a complete lack of courtesy and this had fallen way past the second kind and into the 'just a twat' section of the scale.

Grabbing his phone as he walked back to the car stiles created a group message involving the entire pack:

_Pack night, My house, 7.30pm none negotiable attendance, that means you Derek!_

Having received a few acknowledgements to his message Siles slammed the car door shut and allowed himself to quietly seethe over his earlier confrontation; only breaking his concentration to remind Peter to go to the grocery store on the way home before returning to stewing in his own anger. To his credit Peter allowed Stiles to have his moment, revelling and processing his rage, until he began to throw things almost violently into the shopping cart; it was at this point Peter decided Stiles' anger was completely disproportionate and something else must be going on.

"Care to tell me about it before you throw something completely through the bottom of the cart?". Stiles glared at Peter for a moment before sagging under the weight of his burnt out anger.

"It's me isn't it?"

Stepping closer Peter pulled Stiles into his side and looked down at him "What's you?"

"I'm the bride"

Peter faltered, this wasn't what he had been expecting Stiles to say and he definitely did not know how to proceed, stepping lightly with his words Peter dared to continue.

"Darling if you want to wear a dress, for the wedding or any other time, that is more than ok with me. I love you for you not whatever gender, or gender roles, you choose" Peter looked down again smiling and feeling quite proud of himself, that was until he saw the look of absolute confusion now gracing Stiles face.

"What? No, I don't want to wear a dress. But in the bedroom, I'm the girl aren't I. Whether I want to be or not"

"Stiles, I am not entirely sure we should be having this conversation in the chip section of the grocery store. How about we go and pay for our shopping and finish this discussion in the car where there is some privacy."

Looking round Stiles spotted some young women who were clearly listening in to their conversation and not nearly as subtly as they seemed to believe. With a snort he followed Peter to the register and back out to the car; he was just about to open the passenger door when Peter caught hold of him and pulled him in to the back seats.

"Right, where were we?" He looked at Stiles expectantly.

"I never really thought about it before but I'm the girl in the bedroom and it set of a thought spiral about whether you even like that I'm a guy or whether you would prefer it if I was female. Logically I know it's ridiculous but I'm still curious you know?"

Trying to keep his voice steady and quell the rising panic Peter was unable to meet Stiles gaze as he spoke "you want to sleep with other people". Peter's tone showed this clearly wasn't a question in Peter's mind but now a fact.

"NO! God No! Peter...I mean...Arghhh I don't know how to say it"

"How about you just say it how it is Stiles?!" the fear of immanent rejection set Peter on the defensive.

"I've never had sex!"

"That is ridiculous Stiles we have had sex multiple times!"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then say what you mean!"

The argument faltered for a moment until Stiles mumbled a response, blushing with each word that left his mouth.

"I've only ever been fucked. I've never fucked anyone." Peter remained silent, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, so Stiles continued. "I know what we do is more than just fucking but I didn't know how else to explain it."

Peter's gaze softened and he lunged forwards to embrace Stiles and nuzzle at his neck "Oh sweetheart, I didn't want to pressure you even after our first time together and when you didn't say anything about switching I just kind of assumed you were a bottom" Peter chuckled quietly. "I have absolutely no problem bottoming for you" Peter playfully nipped at Stiles' ear lobe before kissing down his neck, the physical stimulus coupled with the images Peter's words had provided had hot lust coursing through Stiles veins.

"How about we head back to your place" Stiles spoke huskily,

"I would love that" Peter paused to inhale the hot scent of Stiles' arousal before forcing himself to continue "But don't we have a party to organise"

With a yelp Stiles scrambled to his seat in the front of the car. "Come on Peter, we have so much to do!"

Peter chuckled again before following Stiles' route to the front of the car only with much more dignity, and yes you can have dignity whilst getting your jacket caught on the gear stick Stiles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hosts a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise in advance for the nonsense my brain creates.

"PETER AND I ARE ENGAGED"

Stiles practically screamed his announcement, partially from excitement and partially from nerves whilst staring around the stunned faces of his friends. They were all gathered in the Stilinski's sitting room which was decked out with balloons and streamers and littered with plates of various snacks, most people would be suspicious walking in to a room like that but Stiles had been known to throw impromptu parties for a variety of reasons even as small as "it's Wednesday bitches!!" so this announcement was the most surprising thing of the evening.

As Stiles continued to stare at the blank gawping faces staring back at him he felt his stomach sink and briefly wondered if he was going to be sick. He suddenly had flash backs to Christmas, and the events following it, and hoped he wasn't about to face a repeat; he thought they had got past all this drama! Peter had even been exchanging light conversation and text messages with other members of the pack for reasons outside of needing something.

_PRRRFFFFFTTT_

Stiles flinched and spun round to find the source of the sudden noise only to greeted with a sight that terrified him to the depths of his very soul; Peter was stood behind him with a party horn clamped firmly in his lips, sat on his head was a plastic cone party hat set at a jaunty angle. Stiles continued to stare in disbelief until Peter gently indicated behind him. Slowly turning back to face his friends Stiles found himself surrounded by a mixture of wolves, humans and banshee's each wearing their own party hat and holding a party horn. Even Derek, although he looked as if his life had been physically forced in to it (probably by Erica), and almost shockingly Boyd who looked comical with his typically sombre expression topped with a sparkly hat.

**_PPPPRRRFFFFFTTTTTT_ **

Everyone blew their horns in unison, causing Stiles to startle again, before calling out a chorus of congratulations and pulling presents out from who knows where.

"wha...wha....how....howdidyou..." Scott cut over Stiles' astonished babbling "Peter organised it!"

"When?!" Stiles turned incredulously to his boyfrie _\- FIANCE!_

Peter smirked in that overly smug way of his "When you were arguing with Deputy Dickhead at the station. You know darling there is this amazing invention called texting!" Peter expertly dodged out of the reach of Stiles' playful whack before drawing him in to a hug.

"Now, why don't you stay here and open presents while I go out and get some food" there was an immediate raise in voices over who wanted what but Peter simply raised his voice to be heard over the cacophony by humans and weres' alike. "And because it is a special occasion I will go to ALL our usual places and get a bit of everything" with that Peter kissed Stiles on the forehead and walked out of the room.

For the next hour or so Stiles was bombarded with questions and had gift after gift pressed in to his hands. Some were heartfelt and thoughtful such as Scott's picture collage of the pack, including Stiles and Peter in the array of pictures, others were clearly light hearted jokes such as the pair of gold cock rings engraved with MR and MR from Erica. It wasn't until Stiles was nearly out of gifts and his stomach was well and truly rumbling that Peter burst back through the door, dumping the food bags and darting upstairs to the bathroom before anyone could say anything. After a few moments of banging around Peter reappeared and hurried to open the food parcels before engaging in any conversations. Stiles desperately wanted to ask Peter what he was up to but his hunger and the delicious food smells won out as he began heaping food on to his plate.

Everyone had just sat down with their food when Stiles' phone began to ring obnoxiously next to him when he glanced down and saw his Dad's number displayed on the screen Stiles nearly choked on the pizza he had been trying to inhale. The butterflies that lingered whenever his dad was at work shot forwards as he answered the call.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Kiddo are you and your _friends_ having a nice time." the way his dad emphasised the word friends told Stiles he specifically meant the pack but probably had someone near enough to overhear him.

"Yeah dad it's good, we are just having some food." Stiles said carefully feeling like he was walking in to a trap, his dad was a master at interrogation after all .

"Good, did ALL your _Friends_ make it in the end? Or did some have something else to do?"

"they are all here...what is this about dad?"

"Yeah work is ok, I'm going to be home late tonight, it looks like someone was shot and mauled by a _wild animal"_

Stiles groaned, "Do we know who?"

"Yes,"

"But you can't tell me because there are people with you and you can't share police information"

"Yeah that's fine." Stiles smiled at the way his dad masterfully kept the conversation non descript whilst telling him what he needed to know.

"Ok do you want me to start looking in to anything or hold off until you have more information"

"Alright Kiddo, you enjoy doing nothing at home whilst your old man works himself to the bone for you"

"Gotcha, See you later dad"

"Oh Stiles before you go, I hope the conversation you had at the station didn't upset you. _That person_ can be a real piece of work, _the person you were talking to_ wont be bothering you anymore."

"Oh, ok I got you dad. Talk later"

With that Stiles ended the call but continued to stare at his phone, discarded food all but forgotten.

"Peter? Where did you go before?"

"To get the food?" Peter made it sound like a question, clearly unsure of what Stiles was asking him.

"Just to get the food? You didn't make any other stops?"

"What? I went out and got the food" Peter said carefully, Stiles nodded and seemed to think of his next words carefully.

"Why did you go to the bathroom when you got back?"

"because I needed to use the bathroom. Stiles what is this about?"

Knowing the wolves would have heard both sides of the conversation Stiles didn't feel he had to recap what his dad had told him.

"Did you kill him?"

"What no?! Stiles how could you ask me that"

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat "I love you, and I know you would do anything to protect me, even kill someone if you thought it was necessary. So did you shoot him?"

"Stiles I promise you I didn't shoot the deputy!"

There was a small snort from the corner where Derek was sat "what about the sheriff?"

"No my dad is fine," Stiles said absently "It was just the deputy that was shot"

"I didn't shoot the deputy!"

"Ok Peter I'm sorry I just got into my own head"

Peter was about to berate Stiles for not trusting him when he became aware of a quiet humming sound, followed by murmured singing. Raising his eyebrows he glared at Derek who cut off his song and scowled back. "I'm going to have that song in my head all night!"

"Come on Stiles you need to eat something" Peter pushed the discarded plate back in to Stiles' hands.

"Yeah Stiles we wont be eating like this when we are lowly college students" Scott laughed

Stiles gulped and leant further in to Peter's side. "Yeah...college students".


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is over but Stiles needs to have a conversation with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, it was shaping up to be very long so I have halved it.

As the pack filed out Peter set about cleaning away the rubbish and dirty plates strewn across the room whilst Stiles headed into the kitchen laden down with leftovers. As he placed the plates onto the side and pulled open the fridge Stiles heard the front door open and close and the tired groan of his father returning home from the station.

"Hey daddio, how's the dead guy"

"he's dead Stiles" the Sheriff walked in to the kitchen and collapsed at the table. "but we caught the guy. Some drug dealer he had been trying to track down had a gun and a dog, the dogs teeth and claws were filed to points that's what caused the injuries"

"Oh man what happened"

"What happened?"

"We found the gun not long after I spoke to you and checked the prints, guy was so off his face he didn't even try to cover his steps. We had to shoot the dog which was a shame but there was nothing we could do for it, it was too far gone."

"Yeah if it was leaving injuries comparable with a feral werewolf I can't imagine what it had been through"

Stiles hesitated near the table toying with a stray candy wrapper

"something on your mind son?"

Stiles took a deep breath "Something Scott said; about college" Noah waited for his son to continue "How do I know if going to college is the right thing".

"Stiles I know it would involve spending time away from Peter but - "

"Oh it's not that" Stiles cut in "Well it is a little bit that, but only like 5 maybe 10% really. I've been looking at all these courses and none of them cover anything supernatural, not really, and I don't think I could just turn myself off from that. Go to college, get a job, and just pretend these things aren't happening"

"Okay, so what would you do instead. You have too much potential for some dead end job Stiles"

"I know, I thought I could get a job and take some online classes. Ones that study more specific topics like peoples behaviour and investigation skills alongside folklore and psychology. Things that I could apply in a real world sense to supernatural problems."

"Yes going to college would give you a good education but it gives more than that. It provides a certain level of independence away from home with things like budgeting and life skills, living alone"

"Dad please don't take this the wrong way but I have been doing that for a long time. I do the majority of the cooking, cleaning and laundry when you are at work and cover the grocery shopping on the weekends. I budget for the groceries, my clothes and repairs for the jeep."

Noah sighed "yeah I guess you have. Listen I can't make this decision for you and I will support you no matter what. My only condition with this is you don't get married until you have decided for sure you aren't going to college and if you do decide to go you still wait till after your first year. I think it would be too much trying to manage a wedding or being a newly wed and your education."

"Thank you. Uhm I was thinking of staying at Peter's house tonight"

Noah waved in acknowledgement as Stiles hurried to the door only to find Peter reappearing from the direction of the upstairs bathroom, shoving something into his jacket pocket.

"What are you -" Stiles cut off at the curt shake of Peter's head as they made their way out to Peter's car.

The entire ride to Peter's apartment was silent apart from the tapping of Peter's fingers on the wheel, if you asked Stiles he seemed almost nervous about something but he had no idea what. When Peter still hadn't calmed by the time they reached the door to the apartment Stiles was starting to get concerned.

"All right what gives?"

"you know you asked where I went and I said I only went to get food well that wasn't entirely true. I did go somewhere else"

"Okay, where else did you go?"

"the erm....the adult store"

"Ok, why?"

"To get this" Peter snatched yanked a small parcel out of his pocket and thrust it at Stiles. He seemed more nervous than when he proposed which was why Stiles didn't reach out to take it immediately. When he did he opened the small paper bag and pulled out the contents, his face heating with a combination of embarrassment and arousal when he saw what it was.

"Babe why are you so nervous about asking me to wear a butt plug" Stiles chuckled, completely thrown by Peter's behaviour.

"because it isn't for you" Peter wouldn't meet his gaze and Stiles took a moment to process Peter's words, "What you said about never having fucked anyone. I thought you might want to change that but I've never done anything to myself there so I bought this. So I could get used to it." even with the progression of their relationship, to this day, Stiles would have sworn Peter Hale did not blush. Apparently he was wrong as Peters face turned a surprising shade of tomato.

Stiles chuckled. "you know I have fingers right? You didn't need to go out a buy a vibrating butt plug"

"It Vibrates?!" Peter squeaked

"well yeah what do you think the button was for?" Stiles could not restrain the laughter any more and it was between fits of giggles and kisses that the pair stumbled to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be a bit of a wait for updates guys as my workload is pretty full on right now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles take another step in their relationship

"Wow" Peter gasped lying across the bed trying to catch his breath. "Now I get why you are bending over every two minutes"

A sharp slap landed on his bare glistening chest "Why Mr Hale what are you trying to say about me? Casting aspersions on my sweet innocent nature" Stiles clutched his chest in an overly dramatic gesture of distress.

"Innocent?? Please you are after it way more than I am. In fact, Mr Stilinski, I think you have been a bad influence on my poor corrupted soul"

"bad influence? You are like the Grinch, I made your heart swell to twice its size."

"S'not the only thing you made swell" The pair went back to trading light kisses and playful insults for a while before Peter decided to approach a slightly more serious topic. "So, you don't want to go to college?"

Stiles continued to hide his face where it rested on Peter's chest "is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok Stiles, not that it's for me to decide, but I agree with your dad. I don't want you delaying your life on my account"

"I swear I'm not, I had doubts before. I even made a pros and cons list. You were just something to add to the pros section"

"Well in that case I thought maybe we could move in together, either here or we could find somewhere else we both like"

"what really?"

"Yeah, we are engaged after all"

Stiles made a little squeaky sound that hurt Peter's heightened hearing before jumping on top of him once more.

 

Over the course of the next few weeks Stiles declined numerous colleges and packed his stuff to lug it over to Peter's apartment, which seemed like a lot of effort considering the journey was only about 20 minutes. They were looking for somewhere else to live but they were in no rush and neither had found anything they liked just yet; Stiles quickly took over the kitchen and, between cooking a whole host of meals and snacks, enrolled in about a million online courses. They mainly covered myths and legends with a couple of psychology or technology based classes to bulk it out in addition to earmarking some blogs and chatrooms containing, what appeared to be, information on the supernatural and magical. Basically within a week Stiles ruled Peter's domain and Peter wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it, he loved Stiles with all his heart but he was equally terrified by how quickly he became accustomed to Stiles always being there.

After Stiles had made the initial decision not to go to college their engagement fell in to an almost limbo like state. Peter was no longer bound by the agreement to allow Stiles to complete his first year but, equally, getting married immediately still felt oddly disrespectful to his future father in law. As far as Peter was aware Stiles had also made no mention of their upcoming nuptials, theoretical though they may be, and was currently absorbed by his studies and developing his culinary skills.

This theory was shot to pieces the day Stiles crashed in to the apartment, arms laden down with glossy magazines.

"We can't have tails"

If Peter hadn't been so sure in his theory of Stiles not paying attention to their possible wedding what Stiles had said would probably make some level of sense.

"What?"

"Tails, we can't have them, it's impossible"

"Well it may be impossible for you sweetheart but may I remind you....werewolf" Peter pointed to himself only to be winded as the magazines landed on his stomach where he was lying across the couch.

"For the wedding! Our suits can't have tails, they will stop at my knees and make me look about half my height. I'm not tall enough for tails Peter! Oh and no top hats!"

"Ok, we wont have top and tails. Problem solved"

"Problem not solved Peter, do you have any idea how much planning goes in to a wedding"

"funnily enough Stiles yes I do" Stiles hands shot to his mouth as the realisation that this wasn't Peter's first wedding crashed over him and he stared apologetically at his fiancé. "I didn't even know you were thinking about these things"

"I wasn't but then Erica, Lydia and Scott started burying me in bridal magazines and now I can't not think about it"

"Scott gave you bridal magazines?"

"Yes, he's very romantic. I bet $50 he cries at the wedding"

Peter snorted and brushed the stray magazines off himself, pulling Stiles down to recline in their place. Lacing their fingers together Peter brushed his lips against Stiles temple as he spoke.

"Ok so lets talk about the wedding. We have already decided no top and tails, do we want our suits to match?"

"No," Stiles spoke quietly, as if this was some kind of secret. "I think the suits should match and maybe the flowers or ties be different. Then we can match with the grooms men".

"Agreed but I want us both to have waistcoats in our chosen colours and the groomsmen wont"

Stiles craned his head backwards to look up at Peter. "The suits are all well and good but when do you want to get married, more importantly _where_ "

"Well I would really rather not get married in a church. I don't think swearing in front of a deity I don't believe in holds much weight; how about in the preserve somewhere? And as for when, I would marry you right now if you wanted me to"

"I like the preserve idea but I want a backup plan if the weather sucks. And I don't know when yet, maybe in the fall so the trees are all those different colours."

"Yeah. I like how that sounds"

"Me too. Oh and obviously the suits can't be white"

"Stiles I was kidding about all that sex stuff this morning, if you want to wear white to the wedding you have every right to"

"I actually meant because the likely-hood of me falling on my arse in the preserve is astronomical and white doesn't hide dirt but thanks for you vote of confidence!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets plan a wedding

Over the next few weeks Stiles was headed in a downward spiral of wedding obsession, it was lucky the courses he had enrolled in hadn't officially started yet otherwise he would already be failing, to the point Peter wondered if they should call the entire thing off to save both of their sanity. Thankfully help was quickly at hand in the form of Lydia Martin and, still somewhat surprisingly to Peter, Scott McCall who descended on the apartment and the mountain of bridal magazines with an unrestrained glee. Peter fled the apartment for his own safety and took the opportunity to complete some errands he had been putting off for a while.

Peter climbed out of the car and leant against the hood, taking a deep breath he began to close the distance between himself and his first destination. Stopping just short of the grave site Peter swallowed the lump quickly growing in his throat.

"Hello Darling, how have you been" Peter always felt raw and exposed when talking to his wife's grave, the sarcasm made things that tiny bit easier. "I wanted to tell you I have met someone, someone amazing, you would really have liked him." Peter cleared his throat again "I wont ever stop loving you but I need to stop letting it consume me, letting your loss rule my existence in a way I hadn't realised it was doing until now. Stiles, that's his name, makes me a better person and I am going to marry him but I can't do that if I am holding a part of myself back from him, a part for you." Peter stood silently for a moment trying to formulate what he really wanted to say. "If I died and you met someone else, wanted to move on, I would kill the bastard but I always was the jealous type. You weren't like that, you had such a kind heart, I know you would want me to move on and I hope you are happy where you are" Peter turned and walked back to the car where he finally let the tears fall unimpeded. When no more tears fell he started the car and headed off to his next stop.

Peter pushed open the door to the loft, he didn't bother to call out a greeting as Derek would have known he was here long before he opened the door, Sitting himself on the couch Peter waited for his nephew to appear.

"What are you doing here Peter"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"and what would that be?" Derek and Peter's relationship had improved dramatically since he had decided to change his ways but they were by no means close, something Peter hoped would change in the future.

"Well I wanted to ask you to be my best man; I know our relationship hasn't been great at the best of times so you can decline and there would be no hard feelings." Derek shifted uncomfortably under Peter's gaze

"Why me?"

"Derek you are my nephew and this may suprise you but I love you dearly"

"Uhm yeah ok, just please don't expect me to plan the bachelor party" the words would have sounded abrupt and ungrateful but Peter could see Derek was genuinely destressed at the prospect of planning such a party.

"Don't worry I will plan everything alongside you" Peter's grin was downright fiendish at the prospect of a legitimate bachelor party.

By the time Peter returned to his apartment it was no longer clear if Stiles was planning a wedding or solving a crime, he had even involved his crime board in the process.

"Peter" his blur of a fiancé crashed into him and it was only his superhuman reflexes that saved them both from falling to the floor. "We have had such a productive day, I have so many ideas about the wedding" Peter straightened and placed his hands on Stiles butt to keep him from slipping, the young man had completely wrapped his legs around his werewolf lover and was using sheer will force to stay upright.

"That's great! Do you want to get down and show me or should I start walking towards a stable surface" Peter gave Stiles' ass a playful squeeze as he spoke. To Peter's slight disappointment Stiles unwrapped his legs and dropped down to the floor once more before dragging the wolf over to the couch.

"Ok so how about this; It's a warm summer evening, a Sunday because everyone gets married on Saturdays now, and we are all in the preserve. Everything is white with pink satin bows" Peter tried to hide his grimace as Stiles spoke, he really didn't like pink. "A violin starts to play and we walk in side by side. We are wearing cream linen suits to counteract the heat and when we reach the alter we turn to face each other" Peter really had to bite his tongue when Stiles paused for breath, this wasn't what he had in mind at all. "we read vows that have been written by our friends describing the love between us before exchanging matching platinum bands then we walk out the violin plays again. Once the ceremony is over we go for pictures while the chairs are moved and tables are brought out for our classic, three course sit down wedding breakfast. After that it's time for our first dance and we suprise all our guests with a fully choreographed routine and then go to cut the traditional three tier cake"

Peter couldn't take it anymore "Stiles. Not that this doesn't sound wonderful but I have a few questions" 

"Sure, of course, these are just ideas, this is your wedding too" Stiles sat down next to Peter and stared at him intently.

"I know and they truly are great. Let me recap. A summer evening, I thought you wanted to get married in fall? And you said the other day you thought Friday was a nice day to get married"

"Yeah I did say those things but then Lydia pointed out no one gets married on a Friday and everyone gets married on a Saturday so we should choose Sunday. It's a unique day where most people wont be working. Plus all the stuff this season is summer, that's what's in this year"

"Except your dad, he works any day of the week."

"well yeah but we have that problem no matter what day we choose"

Peter could sense Stiles was becoming defensive and he really didn't want to ruin the good mood Stiles had when he walked in so he made a tactical retreat.

"Ok so summer, Sunday, evening wedding. The next thing is the pink, I really don't like pink so can we change it to almost any other colour?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. Although that would mean changing the flowers" Stiles' eyes briefly flicked to a picture pinned to the board. "but we can do that"

"great so summer evening, no pink,  thought you hated violins?"

"Yeah, Yeah I do but it's classy"

"but I didn't think you wanted that" Peter tried to tread carefully but Stiles leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So I'm not allowed to change my mind about anything then, what I say first times is what we are having. No arguments. I guess we will just have to run our wedding like a military operation. Fuck this I'm going to bed"

"Stiles!" Peter briefly debated going after him but decided it would be best to give him space to cool off and then they could discuss the wedding plans again.

Climbing into bed in the dark Peter was very careful not to disturb Stiles, unsure if the young man was still mad at him or not. As he lay down and closed his eyes, trying to relax enough for sleep without his normal Stiles shaped blanket he felt the bed shift.

"Peter?" Stiles whispered, clearly not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

"yeah?" he whispered back.

"I don't want a summer wedding, or pink bows, or a violin or a sit down meal or any of that. It's just Scott and Lydia were so excited about the wedding they sort of steam-rolled my ideas and started going on about the hottest trends and coloured schemes and before I knew it I was swept up in their fantasy wedding. I kind off forgot about mine, uhm ours."

"That's ok" Peter turned and nuzzled the back of his neck as he spoke "we can still change our minds"

"I think they still want to help plan the big day"

"how do you feel about that?"

"I don't mind, it would be helpful having other people collecting information and making bookings, but I want you there too"

"I can definitely do that"

Peter kissed Stiles gently behind his ear, knowing Stiles wouldn't want to move if he was comfortable, before sleep claimed them both.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP

The next morning Stiles created a message to both Scott and Lydia whilst still in bed, head resting on Peters bare chest.

_"Hey guys, can we go back to the drawing board for the wedding. I think we need to start from scratch"_ Hoping it was too the point but clear he still wanted to include them in the plans Stiles hit send and anxiously waiting for the replies. Lydia's reply came through first

_"Well I don't see the problem as that wedding would have been completely perfect but whatever it is your day"_ Coming from Lydia that was extremely supportive! This was quickly followed by a message from Scott.

_"What? Oh no Man does Peter not like it? You seemed to really love everything yesterday! Don't let Peter push you around it's your day too!"_ Stiles smiled at the text from Scott, Peter not liking the plans had been something Stiles had brought up again and again yesterday. In retrospect he knew Peter wouldn't like the plans because he didn't like the plans.

_"It's not that, well Peter didn't like the plans but neither did I. I just got really excited and swept up in it all yesterday. Hell you could have suggested I walk down the Aisle in nothing but glittery nipple tassels and I probably would have agreed!"_

" _I now know what you should wear on the stag do! Ok, let me know when you are ready to implement plan number 2"_

Stiles knew he was grinning like an idiot but he couldn't help it. His friends were being super supportive, he had his fathers blessing and his sexy as hell fiance was currently running his fingers through Stiles hair, resulting in an almost sleep drunk sensation. Not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed too soon Stiles leant over the side of the bed and lifted his laptop up, opening the link to his online courses which opened today. Casting a quick glance over the course content he realised this was going to be a breeze, all the questions related to things he had lived through or studied before. The biggest slog would be compiling references and putting word to paper. Normally Stiles would be disappointed, eager to learn and challenge his brain, but this would hopefully work out well with the less strenuous lessons while he was planning his wedding and building up to more challenging topics hopefully after the honeymoon. Not wanting to loose any time Stiles began typing out the answer to the first set assignment.

As Stiles was tapping away Peter rolled from the bed and disappeared to make coffee and toast heading back in when everything was ready and gently removing the computer from Stiles' grasp, slowly enough for Stiles to save whatever he was working on. Climbing back in to bed himself Peter pulled Stiles against his chest and handed over his drink and breakfast. After Stiles had demolished his toast he let his mind wander, daydreaming over what their future would be like together, images of early morning breakfasts in bed only to be disrupted by the squeals and laughter of -

Stiles jolted upright so quickly he almost lost his cup of coffee, startling Peter enough for his plate of toast to hit the floor with a clatter. Stiles had always envisioned his future to involve children, it had become second nature now that his little day dreams involved kids or the promise of them, but he and Peter had never discussed it and both being men meant they could never have genetic children anyway.

"Stiles?" Peter said carefully, wondering if Stiles had fallen asleep and had awoken from a nightmare.

"Do you want to have a baby?"

"Well I was going to finish my toast first but you put an end to that..."

"Peter I'm being serious, do you want children"

"I can say with all honesty Stiles that I would be happy either way. If you want children we can look at our options and try to expand our family, if that isn't something you want I will be entirely contented and extremely happy just the two of us"

"I want children" Stiles said almost sadly.

"Then we will look in to it"

"You are sure Werewolves can't get men pregnant right? Not like in the fanfiction people write"

"Sorry Stiles, I may be part wolf but I don't have a magical penis"

"how about enchanted sperm?"

"I can't say for definite but I am fairly certain my sperm isn't enchanted, cursed, radioactive or otherworldly"

"dammit"

"now get that cute butt out of bed and make me some more toast"

"FINE" Stiles huffed dramatically before stomping in to the kitchen.

Peter smiled at his future husbands retreating form and slid further down under the blankets, knowing Stiles would be upset if his side of the bed got too cold whilst he was gone.

Days turned in to weeks which turned in to months. Stiles and Peter continued to thrive in domestic bliss, Stiles split his time between his studies and wedding plans whilst Peter turned in to a domestic goddess maintaining the house and doing a lot of cooking. A few minor threats passed through town but nothing on the scale to what they had been used to and the steady rhythm suited the pair. They saw the pack and Stiles' dad at least once a week and just that day they had put a deposit down on a three bedroom house with a respectable size garden.

Stiles didn't think he had been this happy since before his mum got sick.

"Hey Stiles, where are you?"

"Ah Oh why don't I like the sound of that question Scott?"

"We need you to get down to the preserve, we found something"

"Is this a 'oh would you look at that there is a small nest of goblins to take care of kind of something' or is this a 'something' kind of something, big bad kind of something?"

"I don't think goblins are real Stiles"

"Not the point Scotty"

"We don't know if it's big bad but it's definitely _SOMETHING"_

Stiles groaned as he hung up the phone, of course his happiness couldn't last. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something in the preserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to give some trigger warnings but I don't want to ruin the chapter so full warnings are at the bottom of the chapter. generally it is topics such as death (none of the main characters) and what they find in the preserve.

Peter walked in to the apartment humming to himself, he had just been out to put a deposit down on an events company that would provide everything needed for an outdoor wedding including a large outdoor marquee in case of bad weather. Walking in he spotted Stiles on the sofa, hunched over something in his arms, Peter assumed it was a text book until he saw the something move.

"Stiles?" Stiles turned at the sound of his name granting Peter full view of what he was holding. "what the hell is that?"

"Heeey....you're a dad!"

Peters entire world went suddenly black, maybe his penis was magic after all

_A few hours earlier, in the preserve_

"Scott why the hell did you call me for this, why didn't you just call the Sheriff department?"

"We don't normally get civilians involved if we find something" Scott almost whined when he spoke.

"Scott that's not something that's a BABY" Stiles stared down at the small bundle of blankets rushing forwards when it suddenly started to squall.

"Stiles wait!" Stiles had already lifted the bundle to his chest when he looked down in to a pair of glowing blue eyes. "It's a werewolf!"

Stiles gasped, not because it was a werewolf which was only slightly surprising, no the fact this werewolf, who looked no more than a day or two old, had somehow killed an innocent. "So why did you call me, why not Derek or Peter?"

"they went to pay that events company and neither are answering their phones"

"well what about Argent? Or your Mum, Scott?"

Scott blushed as Stiles spoke. "they went on a date and they came back but the door is locked and they aren't answering their phones. Last time I thought something was wrong and climbed through the window let's just say there are things you can't un-see" In any other circumstances Stiles would probably had almost died laughing but right now he was preoccupied with the werewolf baby he was holding.

"Ok, alright, Phone my dad" Scott looked at him like he was crazy "even if he doesn't know anything about werewolf babies he knows about baby babies, he kept me alive after all so phone my dad!"

Scott grabbed his phone and dialled the Sheriff while Stiles tried to sooth the increasingly fractious baby. The time between that phone call and the sheriff arriving felt like an eternity but thankfully the baby didn't reach critical mass in the noise level department. The Sheriff approached the pack with cautious steps, almost as if his son was holding a bomb and not a baby.

"I still think we should phone child protective services" was the first thing the Sheriff said, an argument over spilling from his phone call with Scott. "Babies in the wood aren't your usual remit boys" As the Sheriff spoke the small bundle Stiles was holding began to wail, eyes flashing blue before scrunching shut in distress, Noah's mouth dropped open as he realised exactly what his son was holding right now.

"Son maybe you should put that thing down, or give it to Scott, before you get hurt. It doesn't look like it has control right now"

"She's not an it she's a she and she's a baby who is tired and scared and maybe hungry and I'm not just going to leave her lying on the floor like a piece of trash" Stiles clutched the baby closer to him trying to hold back the tears threatening to overspill as he spoke. How could someone leave a baby alone like this, and they were completely alone Scott couldn't scent anyone around for miles. 

"So what do you think we should do Stiles, if I log this as an official crime I will have no choice but to get CPS involved next thing we have a werewolf baby in the hands of civilians."

"I know dad ok?" Stiles thought has he gently bounced the sniffling baby in his arms "how about you and Parish look in to anyone who could be connected, we can get Melissa to check hospital records and see if any babies were born recently that would fit the description." Stiles stopped and looked between Scott and his dad for any objections.

"What do we do with the baby?" Scott asked, shuffling uncertainly in place.

"I will take her back to the apartment, Peter will be home soon anyway so he can help, I just need someone to bring me a car seat and nappies and things like that before I leave"

Noah scrubbed his hands over his face, frantically trying to think of an alternative but he had to admit this sounded like the best plan they had. "Ok you boys wait here with the baby I will head out and get you some supplies, if anyone asks what I'm doing I will say it's confidential they wont question it" Noah headed back to the cruiser and hit the siren as he pulled out of the preserve. He hadn't asked if Stiles had a plan if they couldn't find the babies family, he could see it in his son's face, he thought he should bother him more than it did but then again he did always want to be a "gampa".

With the sirens cutting through traffic and a flash of a badge opening his personal checkout line it did not take too long for the Sheriff to complete his mission and return to the preserve with all the supplies they may need. Between the three of them they changed an alarmingly full diaper before loading the baby and the supplies into the back of the jeep; Stiles heading back to his apartment to await Peter's return with strict instructions to phone his dad or Melissa the second he had a problem. Scott was the second to leave, heading towards the hospital and hopefully some answers, Noah didn't spend a second longer than necessary in the preserve sending a message to parish before jumping back into the cruiser and turning towards the station.

As Peter opened his eyes he was met with concerned face of Stiles hovering over him, arms blessedly empty. Peter's first thought was he had made up the entire thing until he heard the additional heart beat in the apartment, light and fluttery like that of a small animal betraying it's reduced age. Groaning he slowly righted himself from his crumpled position and glanced around the room, spotting a cradle in one corner and bottles scattered across the room.

"you ok?" Stiles spoke quietly, concern lacing his voice.

"yeah, just a suprise. I probably should have had something to eat at the diner Derek made us stop at"

"what have I told you about making sure you eat!"

"Yes Stiles I know _werewolves can starve to death too_. I was going to eat with you when I got back. Forgive me for thinking that isn't the most pressing matter right now"

Stiles huffed and refused to speak again until he had prepared a sandwich for his fiance and glared him into submission and Peter began eating. As he ate Stiles recapped what had happened since Peter had left that morning refusing to answer any questions until he had finished the story and Peter had finished his sandwich.

"so have Scott or your father found anything out yet?" Peter asked carefully

"Uhm yeah. Melissa has found a record of a woman coming in a few days ago, she died during childbirth. The notes say it looked like she had been torn up from the inside but the doctors couldn't work out how or why so it was recorded as 'complications'"

"The mom must have been human, reproduction between wolf and non wolf couples can be dangerous this way around. It's believed this could be why the wolf gene is often passed down the female line so human females don't often birth a werewolf child. In the cases they do the pack can detect it before birth and either bite the mother if something goes wrong. The stress of the birth must have caused the baby to shift and subsequently kill the mother"

"that would explain her eyes" Peter looked at him in question "they are blue, she technically killed an innocent. But why wouldn't the father or his pack help her, why did she end up at the hospital?"

"That is something we will have to ask him when we find him, What happened to that baby?"

"the baby was recorded as a healthy baby girl, not named, sent home with the father within 24 hours as normal. Dad and Parish are trying to trace him but the name on the birth certificate just meets dead ends, either it's a fake name or this guy was registered under a fake name for everything else."

"What are we going to do then?" Stiles suddenly found a freckle on his hand extremely interesting and clearly did not want to have this conversation.

"I guess" Peter spoke slowly giving Stiles time to object if he had read the situation wrong "she could stay with us until we get to the bottom of this. We did say we wanted children, I just didn't think it would happen so soon"

"Maybe it happened for a reason" Stiles stared at the cradle whilst he spoke, this surprised Peter as Stiles wasn't normally one to buy in to fate but looked for patterns and coincidences.

"so does she have a name yet?" Peter approached the cradle to gaze down at the small pink, and slightly squashed, face peering out between the hat and the blanket.

"No, I wanted to wait for you" Stiles blushed, he couldn't explain to Peter yet part of him hoped they never found her father. Especially if he had willingly abandoned her in the preserve.

"Did you want to call her Claudia after your mother" Stiles looked up in horror.

"NO. Thank you but no. It is still too raw especially for my dad. I don't want him to think of mum every time he looks at her. Maybe we could use it as her middle name?"

"Ok. If you have no other suggestions I like the name Tally. After Talia" Stiles smiled

"I like that, as long as it wont upset Derek?"

"I will check with him but I think it will be ok. So, for now she's Tally Claudia Stilinski -"

"Hale"

"sorry?"

"Tally Claudia Hale"

"Oh, yeah, Ok Tally Claudia Hale"

The couple smiled at each other "So, you're the adult....any idea how to look after a baby"

Peter laughed, causing the newborn to startle and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: mention of death during childbirth. Suggested baby abandonment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have you tried having a baby?!

Stiles opened the apartment door to the pack, stepping back to let them enter whilst gently cradling Tally in his arms. Erica only got halfway in before stopping in her tracks, causing everyone else to crash in to the back of her.

"Oh my god Stiles were you guys attacked?" she peered around the apartment taking in the pure devastation. There were dirty dishes, baby bottles, clothes, packs of nappies and packs of baby wipes strewn across the space alongside a baby bouncer, seat, pushchair, changing table, crib and play mat.

"what? No, it's just really busy trying to take care of a new born as well as school and pack research you know" Scott looked somewhat sympathetic.

"where is Peter, can't he help?" as Scott spoke Peter staggered in to the room looking as if he was taking the nickname 'zombiewolf' much more literally since Scott had last seen him. He was wearing rumpled sleepwear, his hair was a mess and he looked like he was about to drop where he was standing.

"Ok" Lydia strode forwards, "Scott you said your mum is off for the day do you think she will help with Tally?"

"Yeah of course"

"great, call her. Erica make a list of any cleaning or household supplies we need and you and Boyd go out and get them"

"Isaac, here is a door key to my lake house it's empty. Drive Peter and Stiles out there and make them get some sleep"

"what will you be doing?" Scott asked carefully

"I will be funding this including lunch for everyone so lets get started"

It wasn't long after the couple left Lydia stepped into the next room pulling out her cell phone as she did so.

_Hello Sheriff's department_

"Hi, yes I would like to speak to Sheriff Stilinksi."

_Can I ask what it is regarding?_

"yes, it is about his son Stiles but it is nothing to be alarmed about. I just want to alert the Sheriff to a slight unexpected change in Stiles plans today so Mr Stilinski doesn't worry"

_Ok let me just speak with the Sheriff and see if he can accept your call._

After a moment the line clicked and Noah was connected to the line _Hello this is Sheriff Stilinski._

"Hi Mr Stilinski this is Lydia Martin, I wanted to let you know Stiles and Peter are going to be getting some rest at my house. Isaac is staying with them so don't be alarmed if you can't get in touch with them."

_Thank you Lydia I appreciate that. What about the baby_

"Melissa is going to come watch Tally for a little while, if you had seen them this morning you would understand why"

_I remember when Stiles was first born, trust me I understand. Listen I have some information about the baby can you get Stiles to phone me when he is back on his feet_

"Of course"

Lydia and the Sheriff ended the call and she returned to help the pack with the cleaning that still needed to be done.

 

Stiles awoke with a start a few hours later, taking a moment to realise where he was and that Tally was safe with Melissa. Wondering what had woken him Stiles turned to look at Peter's sleep rumpled features, the wolf had really been pulling his weight and then some when it came to the baby duties and majority of the house work, no wonder he was so tired. Allowing his fiance to sleep for a bit longer Stiles quietly climbed out of bed and went in search for some food as it was rapidly approaching lunch time. Heading towards the kitchen Stiles was surprised to see Isaac sitting on the couch playing on his phone.

"Uhm Hey"

"Hey"

"what are you doing here Isaac?"

"Lydia told me to wait, mainly to get food when you need me to but also to make sure you guys are safe. This is Beacon Hills after all and we still don't know what the deal with the baby is."

"Yeah I should probably be heading back soon"

"Tally is fine with Melissa, I know we don't exactly get along but you need to get some rest, trust me. You and Peter both"

Peter walked in to the room, yawning but looking much more refreshed than earlier that day. "Sweetheart you left your phone upstairs and it's flashing" Stiles held out his hand and flicked open the messages; one from Melissa saying Tally was fine and happy so take their time, one from Erica asking how they had such little food in the house and one from Lydia telling him his dad had some minor information about Tally and to phone him when he could. Reading the message a second time he tried to tell himself he didn't need to worry but doubt curled in his gut as he quickly showed the message to Peter before dialling out to his dad.

"Hey Pop's it's me"

"Stiles I'm glad you phoned, Lydia said you and Peter had gone to get some rest. How are you feeling son?"

"Better, thanks. Lydia text me saying you know something about Tally"

"Yeah, listen is Peter with you" Stiles' anxiety increased tenfold at his dad's words. Trying to control his breathing he glanced at the wolf who could clearly hear both sides of the conversation "yeah he is here, why?"

"We found Tally's family and it isn't exactly good news. Although this being Beacon Hills it could be much worse"

"Ok so what do you know, I would prefer it if you just told me straight"

"It was definitely Tally and her mom that Melissa dug up info on at the hospital. We located Tally's recorded dad too; he has a criminal record of multiple assaults, violent crimes and drug busts. He is a real nasty piece of work but as far as I could work out he isn't a werewolf and has no idea that werewolves even exist"

"how do you know?"

"I asked him about the baby and he started saying all this stuff about it being a demon, about glowing eyes, so he left 'it' in the woods and said he doesn't want anything to do with her" Stiles felt his heart break for the tiny baby he had fallen head over heals for these last few days.

"What about her biological father"

"I asked about that too, if they were faithful within the relationship. Apparently there was another guy she was seeing around the time of conception but he was killed in a 'home invasion gone wrong' about a month ago"

"hunters?"

"sounds like it yes, there were no records of extended family or potential pack members that may want to care for Tally" Stiles felt insanely guilty for the relief that washed over him at the thought of keeping his temporary daughter. "Stiles, we need to make a decision. I understand she can't go in to the foster care system but I don't want you to take her in because you feel like you have to. You are still really young and there will be plenty of opportunities to start a family of your own in the future, if you don't want to do this I will understand, we all will" Stiles knew his dad just had his best interests at heart and wanted him to know he had an out if he needed one and for that he would be eternally grateful.

"I will talk to Peter but I think I know what our decision will be, thanks dad" Stiles turned to Peter who had been watching him the entire time. "so...do you want to have a baby with me?"

Peter laughed, "you're sure?"

"I'm sure"

"So that's where babies come from" Isaac piped up from the corner before breaking down into bouts of contagious laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an email address now so get in touch on there if you want. 
> 
> tigg.archive3@gmail.com


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has some doubts

"Did you know babies threw up this much? I knew they threw up but THIS much?? I'm telling you man it's like a scene from the exorcist in here!"

"um thanks for that lovely mental image there Stiles but I just wanted to know if you could hang out tomorrow night?"

"oh dammit Scotty I did it again didn't I? Got all wrapped up in baby talk"

"It's ok you are just a proud mummy"

"Haha no man I'm definitely the daddy in this relationship you should see Peter he's like a freaking super mum. I'm just bumbling along making silly faces and changing bums anyway I got to go I think Tally just woke up from her nap"

Stiles quickly walked over to the crib and scooped his daughter up before she could start bawling, he hoped he got there quick enough to not disturb Peter who was also taking a nap. Stiles didn't mind doing the night feeds, he really didn't, but Peter's super hearing meant he normally woke up first and Peter claimed it was easier to just get on with things instead of taking the time to wake Stiles only for them both to be tired. Stiles cradled the tiny werewolf in his arms as he prepared her bottle and marvelled at how truly amazing Peter was as a first time parent. Some hours later Peter staggered out of the bedroom wearing sleep rumpled clothes and hair a mess, this was what Stiles like to see the most because he knew no one else got to see anything apart from the perfectly groomed werewolf, this side of Peter was for Stiles alone.

"Hey sleeping beauty I was just about to come in there and see if a kiss would break your eternal rest" Stiles grinned up at his yawning husband.

"Sorry I shouldn't have slept so long you probably need a break"

"Hey it's fine I wasn't the one up eight times in the night and I do keep saying you can honestly wake me up to get her"

"I don't think I would go back to sleep until she settled anyway. Has she been ok?"

"Yep absolutely fine. She slept for a bit, then bottle and singing, then we did some tummy time before she fell back to sleep. Oh and of course about twenty diaper changes, before she threw up on my last clean sweatpants"

"Right I should do some laundry"

"Don't worry I put a load in when she went back to sleep so it should be ready soon"

"I should have done that! God I am becoming a spare part in my own home"

"you are anything but a spare part Peter, you are more like the central cog. Oh Scott phoned while you were asleep, wanted to know if I was free tomorrow night? I can say no if you want me to stay home"

"no, no it's ok you go hang out with your friend. Tally and I will be fine"

 

The following day Stiles headed over to Scott's house late afternoon as Peter watched his receding form feeling sick to his stomach, almost the second the door shut Tally woke up from her nap and began screaming. Peter hurried to change her and prepare a bottle but whenever he put her down she began screaming at such a pitch it made his ears ache; it was so much easier having another person to pass her to. Finally her bottle was prepared and he was able to recline on the sofa whilst he fed her. This pretty much set the president for the next few hours, every time Peter moved or tried to place Tally down she screamed the house down. He tried fruitlessly to get her to sleep, rocking her for almost forty minutes while she screamed in protest before caving and trying again with another bottle to see if she was hungry. He even had to hold her while he went to the bathroom the only alternatives being to let her scream or piss himself so he took the best approach he could, thank god he was a man and could pee standing up that was all he had to say on the matter. After two and a half hours the apartment was a mess, Peter wasn't faring much better and Tally had either thrown up on, peed on or pooped on every item of clothing either of them had. In a five minute reprieve where Tally was dozing in his arms Peter glanced at his phone to see a message from Stiles 

_Having a great time but missing you guys. Hope you are having a great daddy daughter day._

Before he had time to think about it Peter was dialling the only number he could think of while trying to keep the tears from his voice.

"I can't do this, I'm a fraud" Derek could sense the anguish in his uncles voice and immediately headed for his car, talking to Peter the entire time.

"why are you a fraud?"

"because I can't manage one day on my own with Tally, not even a full day just a few hours! The apartment is a mess and I have no idea how I am going to get it clean before Stiles gets back tomorrow morning" Derek started the engine and began driving across town to his uncles apartment.

"will he be mad if it isn't clean"

"no, but he expects me to keep it clean besides I should be able to manage everyone else can do it"

"has he said he expects you to? Plus who is everyone else, you don't know anyone else with a baby"

"no he hasn't and everyone, the entire world. Loads of people have kids and they aren't super strong or whatever and they are fine meanwhile I am here praying Tally doesn't get her last sleepsuit dirty until the washing is done" Derek was nearly at the apartment now he just had to make one detour.

"Oh my god Peter you really don't think no other parents find it hard? Think they are doing a crap job? Besides you have just said you have managed to get the laundry on whilst caring for a new born baby so that is an achievement"

"I shouldn't find this so difficult" Derek was walking up the steps, bags in hand, wondering if he should hug Peter or hit him.

"Oh god she's been sick again, this can't be right. I think there is something wrong with her Derek" Peter's voice sounded thick with unshed tears and he could sense the underlying anxiety.

"one sec" Derek knocked on the apartment door, the fact Peter hadn't been aware of Derek's arrival moments earlier showed how distracted he really was. The door was wrenched open and Peter's face just crumpled at the sight of Derek.

"this bag has some baby grows and sweatpants and t-shirts for you and this one has takeout because I doubt you have eaten now pass me Tally and go get changed"

Reluctantly Peter handed over the infant and took the bags from Derek passing over some of Tally's clothes before heading off to get dressed. Derek gently lay Tally down on her changing mat and carefully began to remove the sick soaked clothes, changing her diaper while he was at it, and cooing to her to delay her impending meltdown. He had just gotten her legs into the sleepsuit when Tally opened her mouth and released a tidal wave of milky vomit down her exposed stomach, acting fast to prevent any vomit from seeping into the clean clothing Derek grabbed some wipes and began cleaning up the mess.

"I'm telling you something is wrong she shouldn't be throwing up this much. I'm such an awful father I don't even know what is wrong with her" Peter picked up the freshly changed bundle and began pacing back and forth almost compulsively, meanwhile Derek pulled his phone from his pocket and began dialling.

"Hello, Mrs McCall? Hi it's Derek Hale here I just wanted to ask you something about Tally" Peter spun on his heal and glared at his nephew.  
  
"Derek hang up the phone I don't want Stiles to hear something is wrong or he will come home" 

"She's at the hospital, she answered the reception desk phone so calm down! Hi yes I am still here. Tally is being sick quite frequently and Peter is concerned it might be more than normal"

Babies can be very sicky in the early days, Tell Peter unless she is immediately bringing up her entire feed not to worry. Try getting some slower teats for the bottle and burping her partway through as well as after and see if that helps.

Peter sighed as he listened to Melissa's words floating over her end of the conversation and relaxed slightly and her reassurance, it didn't sound as if Tally was doing anything out of the ordinary.

"That is great Mrs McCall, I am also hoping you can help me with something" Peter looked at Derek in concern suddenly racked with guilt, was there something wrong with his nephew and he had been too wrapped up in himself and Tally to even notice? "Peter is extremely emotional at the moment and second guessing everything he does with Tally I just wondered if that was normal and how I can help him?" Derek looked pointedly at Peter as he spoke

Yes that is completely normal. People are aware of it after births because of the impact of hormone levels but it's not talked about as much in adoptive families. Let me guess Peter has been doing all the night feeds and is still trying to do all his previous chores to the same standard whilst looking after Tally, probably singlehandedly during the times Stiles is doing his E-classes. Derek murmured his assent. He's sleep deprived and wearing himself out, you can help by being on hand to baby sit or do housework but it will be more help to himself if he stops putting so much pressure on himself and realises he's doing a great job. They both are. Sleep deprivation can do crazy things to a person, even a person like you or Peter. She means werewolf, Derek thought, she just can't say so at the hospital desk.

Derek thanked Melissa and disconnected the call, looking pointedly Peter again. The rest of the night went much smoother, by the time they had eaten and the initial disaster zone had been conquered Peter did everything else pretty much singlehandedly Derek was just standing by as his very stubbly cheerleader. By the time Stiles arrived home the next morning the apartment was nearly back to its normal cleanliness and all three of them had a wardrobe full of clean clothes.

Stiles flung open the door, as much as it is possible to fling open a door whilst simultaneously being as quiet as physically possible so he didn't wake any sleeping werewolves, and headed straight over to where Peter sat on the couch.

"did you have a good time sweetheart?"

"yeah I really needed that, what about my two favourite wolves did you have a good time?"

"we did in the end, Tally just needs her morning bath other than that everything is on track"

"you're amazing, Why don't I take Tally for her bath while you get some well deserved rest." Stiles lifted the tiny infant from her bouncer and headed into the bathroom, turning on the water and adjusting it to the desired temperature. Peter was just about to head into his room to lie down when he heard Stiles quietly singing nursery rhymes to Tally, deciding he didn't want to miss this Peter peered around the edge of the doorway. Stiles had stripped himself and Tally off and climbed into the bath cradling her in his arms low enough she could float in the water and singing softly while gazing down at her adoringly. Peter watched for a few minutes more quietly thinking how he never wanted to forget this perfect moment in time. Suddenly Stiles shrieked then quietly swore, trapped for a moment Stiles looked at his surroundings trying to puzzle out how to get himself and Tally out of the, apparently shit filled, bath safely. Having finally worked it out Stiles leant out to carefully lower Tally on to the towel he had placed on the floor earlier before climbing out the bath himself and pulling the plug to drain the soiled water.

"How does your daddy make this look so easy huh? I wish I could compare to him" Stiles spoke in a sing song voice quickly cleaning up Tally and wrapping her in her towel. "Instead you just get useless papa here, no clue what he's doing" Peter's heart swelled at the idea of Stiles sharing similar doubts to him. Not because he wanted his fiance to feel inadequate but suddenly he didn't feel quite so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have email and twitter (although this is new and currently very dull) if anyone wants to contact me tigg.archive3@gmail.com and @Tigg92149318


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This possibly the longest and most explicit chapter I have written for this fic. hopefully I continue to do it justice.

Stiles approached the door to the apartment with bated breath, he could hear Peter slamming around inside even from out here and he wasn't sure he could face the wolf's growing attitude right now. He had taken Tally out with him whilst he went to the store to allow Peter  to complete some of the housework he had been complaining about lately that was impossible with a small baby in the house, vacuuming for example caused Tally to burst into hear wrenching sobs as soon as the noise reached her highly sensitive ears. When Peter suggested getting Tally out of the house for a few hours Stiles had jumped at the chance, eager to escape Peter's increasingly short fuse, and had Tally buckled in to her car seat before Peter really know what had happened.

In spite of Peter's recent temper Stiles was extremely happy with his life, they had got a good routine going and the pair both felt they had this parenting thing down for the most part. The wedding plans were coming along brilliantly, although they had both agreed to delay the ceremony slightly when they fell in love with a dress for Tally which she was currently too small to wear, and Stiles was more in love with his fiance than ever. Taking a deep breath and letting the feelings of love and contentment fill him Stiles pushed open the door feeling much more prepared to face whatever mood Peter may be in.

 

Peter slammed the cupboard hard enough to make a satisfying sound, not as hard as he could as that would probably destroy half the cabinets, but still hard enough. When he had suggested getting Tally out the house for a while he had definitely _not_ expected Stiles to go with the baby, he had expected even less for Stiles to suggest he clean in their absence, and he was pissed. What he had hoped for was actually the complete opposite of Stiles taking Tally out the house. What he had hoped for was for Tally to go out for the day with someone ( _anyone!)_ from the pack so him and Stiles could spend some time ALONE together. He loved his little family and there as no greater joy than watching the way Tally grew each day and the love Stiles held for the both of them was humbling. Since they had began to feel more confident in their parenting skills Stiles had become less willing to allow their daughter out of his sight, not seeing the point of another individual looking after the baby when they were completely capable of doing it themselves. This wouldn't be an issue on it's own except Stiles was completely unwilling to engage in any kind of sexual activity with Tally in the apartment as he was convinced she would hear them and be forever traumatised.

The one time Peter had convinced Stiles that it really was OKAY the moment Stiles had issued his first, barely audible, moan Tally had woken up wailing. It was complete coincidence as Peter's bedroom was basically soundproof and the only reason they heard Tally was because of the baby monitor sat on Stiles' bedside table but it had cemented all Stiles' anxieties and hang-ups in that single moment. Peter had even tried to sneak into the shower with Stiles the previous morning only for Stiles to shriek and shove him out once more.

"Who is watching Tally??"

"Stiles' she is fine, she's asleep and I can hear her"

"if you can hear her she can hear us. Get out" 

Obviously Peter did not want to make Stiles feel pressured or uncomfortable in any way but he missed it. Not the sex, if this was just about getting off he could jerk off in the shower, he missed _STILES._ He missed that intimate connection and if he could find a different way to achieve the same result he would snatch it up in a second but he hadn't been able to and maybe that was his failing. Of course there was the slight doubt bubbling up in his mind Stiles didn't find him attractive anymore but he squashed that knowing they were his own illogical hang ups. What he needed was an ally, someone who could convince Stiles they wanted to babysit Tally for their benefit instead of Stiles' and whilst that was true for most of the pack Peter could only think of two people who could actually change Stiles' mind right now.

Picking up his phone he dialled, Sucking in a breath as he waited for the call to be answered.

"Hi Melissa, it's Peter here I was hoping to ask you a favour. Well more of a favour for Stiles really" Of course Peter wasn't going to say he wanted to have sex but Tally was the world biggest cock block right now so instead concocted some BS about Stiles overworking himself and needing a rest.

 _Peter I'm sorry you know I would have Tally in a heart beat but I'm working extra shifts for the next three weeks._ After a few more pleasantries Peter disconnected the call and immediately dialled the second number. Really he should have phoned this one first but he hadn't quite had the nerve to since he didn't think the Sheriff would buy any bullshit excuses. On the other hand he knew Noah had been forced, by his squad, to take some of his leave time before he burnt himself out so should be completely available in the immediate future.

"Hi Noah how's the life of leisure suiting you?"

_"You know me Peter can't stand being sat round like a spare part. Where do you think Stiles get's it from?"_

"well that's the thing, why don't you look after Tally for a day, or over night, give you something to keep you busy" Noah snorted at Peter's excuse for phoning not believing it for one second.

_"come on Peter I know you better than that, why did you really want me to look after your beautiful daughter?"_

"Um, being completely honest Noah, it's for Stiles. He wont admit it but he's really struggling with the lack of sleep and I am worried he is going to work himself into the ground. You know how stubborn he can be."

_"oh I know he can be stubborn. It's strange though because just yesterday he was telling me how well Tally slept and the odd occasions she did wake it was yourself who went to her. Now if you need a break that is perfectly understandable but you don't need to lie to get it, just tell me"_

Really the sheriff had given Peter a brilliant excuse, just say he needed a break and ask Noah to have his granddaughter overnight, easy. For some unknown reason Peter did not take the excuse whether it was because Noah had encouraged him to tell the truth or the fact he didn't want to go back to manipulating people to get what he wanted he wasn't sure. What he found himself saying was;

"It isn't even the sleep. Stiles and I just don't have as much time just the two of us."

_"well of course, I understand that. Why don't I pick Tally up and take her to the park for a few hours"_

"No, I am grateful but I mean for a bit longer than that. And if you could tell Stiles it is because you want to spend time with her and not because I asked that would be brilliant" There was a distinct pause at the other end of the line causing Peter to hold his breath once more he had briefly forgotten how perceptive Noah was, he is the Sherriff after all.

_"Hale are you asking me to lie to my son and watch my granddaughter for a day and a night just so you can get your end away?"_

Every instinct in Peter told him to LIE god dammit but he was committed now so why not go all the way with it.

"honestly Noah, yes I am. But I want you to understand this isn't just some physical thing. I MISS him you know?" Peter felt extremely vulnerable right now, like the Sherriff had some kind of psychological power over him.

 _"believe it or not Peter I do understand. I felt the same with Claudia not long after Stiles was born. Not that I am thrilled with the fact it is my child you are thinking of defiling so if anyone asks you are tired and I am bored understand_?"

"Yes sir"

_"good, see you in an hour"_

Peter grinned and rushed to finish cleaning the apartment slamming doors as he went, this time out of excitement instead of frustration. He was just shoving the last cupboard shut when the door opened and Stiles walked in carrying Tally's car seat and some shopping bags, Peter rushed to help before something was inevitably dropped.

"Hey sweetheart how was your shopping trip? Did you guys have fun?"

"uhm yes, it was ok, did you enjoy some alone time? Feeling better now the apartment is a bit more under control?"  

"that's why you thought I was - yes, yeah I feel much better"

"listen I just spoke to your dad, you know he has taken all this holiday time, I think he is going a bit stir crazy." Peter lifted Tally from her car seat as he spoke gently bouncing her as Stiles moved around the room putting away the groceries.

"yeah he hates having time off, he says he feels old and useless just sat at home. I don't think he will ever retire"

"well I suggested maybe Tally come to stay with him for the night, we could pick her up again late tomorrow, give your dad something to occupy his time. Your dad should be here to pick her up soon, unless you want me to cancel?" _please say no please say no please say no_

"oh uh, yeah, if you think she will be ok? She will be ok right? What if she wont go to sleep or she gets sick or something!"

"Stiles, your dad has plenty of experience with babies and worst case scenario we drive over in the middle of the night and pick her up."

"yeah, you're right. I will go get her bag ready" Stiles rushed off and began piling baby things into a large duffle bag ready for his dad to collect.

By the time Noah arrived Stiles had managed to accumulate enough stuff to fill the duffle bag and two carrier bags as well as needing the car seat and the pushchair, without Peter's werewolf strength they probably would have needed two trips to get everything into the cruiser. Watching the car pull away with Tally strapped safely inside Stiles felt a lump build in his throat, he had only left her with someone other than Peter once and even then it was only for an hour or so this felt like so much longer.

"She will be fine Stiles" nodding sadly Stiles trudged back inside, trying to hold back tears. Peter felt doubt creeping into his mind, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. The first hour dragged by slowly and Peter was a moment away from phoning Noah, to say he had made a terrible mistake and heading over to fetch his baby home, when Stiles' phone chimed. The moment Stiles opened the message he burst into peels of side splitting laughter turning the phone to show Peter what had caused such an extreme response. Peter was presented with a picture of Tally, reclined in Noah's favourite chair, sporting a mini Sherriff's hat and star printed baby grow. Next to Tally was the Sherriff's radio and flashlight as well as a (sealed) can of beer. Suddenly reassured Tally wasn't screaming the street down in despair the tension lingering between the couple evaporated and they were able to settle in to a more relaxed routine.

Feeling like it was officially his night off Peter opted to order food in instead of cooking like he normally did, not one to settle for cheap diner food Peter ordered from a mid range restaurant ensuring they would have Stiles' desired cheeseburger and curly fries and a perfectly cooked steak for him. Once they had eaten their fill Stiles leant in to Peter's side and allowed himself to fully relax for the first time in ages, he hadn't realised just how hyper alert he had been over Tally until he had the chance to spend some time away from her. It wasn't long before Peter's fingers began to gently stroke over Stiles' back, soothing at first before gradually heading lower.

Peter's hands shook as he traced patterns over his fiancé's skin feeling like their first time all over again, he slowly dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Stiles' sweatpants before heading back up his spine, all the while tense and waiting for rejection. While he had been telling himself all his doubts were ill founded it didn't stop them from surfacing, didn't stop him from thinking maybe he was wrong and Stiles was just using Tally's presence as an excuse instead of the real reason he didn't want sex. Apparently his nerves reached such a peak Stiles became aware of them and carefully twisted up to look the wolf in the eyes.

"Why did you really want Tally to stay at my dad's?" Stiles spoke as if he didn't already know the answer, even though he had a good idea what Peter's motivation had been. Stiles really did take after his father.

"I told you, your dad was bored"

"and?"

"and. I um I miss you" Stiles snorted in suprise.

"Miss me? Peter I am with you nearly 24/7"

"sure you are here but you aren't _WITH_ me"

"so you are horny?" Stiles grinned up at Peter wanting to show he was more than ok with that being the reason, they were both adults after all.

"NO. How many times do I have to tell you there is a difference between sex and intimacy?!" Feeling a different kind of tension building in the room Stiles sat up quickly, raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey, Peter, I was just kidding. I know the difference."

"Yeah I get it you just don't want me" Peter bit out, his doubt overflowing and lacing each word with venom.

"why would I not want you?"

"because - because of my hair" Peter blushed as he spoke, finally spilling the other reason he wasn't feeling so sexy these last few days.

"your hair?"

"Yes my hair, it's going grey" Peter huffed crossing his arms tightly over his chest and glaring as hard as he could at the wall.

"yeah I noticed" Peter rolled his eyes only to startle when Stiles straddled his lap. "it's so sexy," Stiles kissed his jaw "I can barely focus whenever you are around me. These last few days have been torture, if you hadn't phoned my dad to take Tally I would have" Stiles continued to kiss Peter's jaw and neck as he spoke rubbing his hands up and down the wolf's muscular chest. Peter rumbled his appreciation of Stiles' ministrations before clearing his throat and locking gazes with the younger man.

"how about we go to bed? There is much more room in there" When Stiles nodded but made no indication of moving Peter stood and carried him to the bedroom, tumbling both onto the blankets when they got there.

"I can't believe you thought I didn't like your hair" Stiles chuckled momentarily only to become sombre at the blush creeping up Peter's cheeks. "Here sit up" Peter did as instructed and watched as Stiles opened the wardrobe door, revealing the large mirror on the inside. "I want you to look in that mirror and not move ok? You look away and I stop" Peter was just trying to puzzle out Stiles' strange words when pale fingers slid through his hair, tugging gently.

"I love your hair. I love it when it's perfectly styled and sleek. I love it when it is messed from sleep or dripping wet from the shower." Peter's eyes drifted closed as Stiles' fingers massaged his scalp only to snap open again when the warm digits disappeared. As soon as Peter's gaze locked to the mirror once more Stiles returned. "I love how you secretly make shampoo mohawks and spikes when you think no one is looking and I love how the silver, _yes SILVER,_ catches the light when you move. I can't wait to see how it looks when we make love"

Stiles fingers snaked down the nape of Peter's neck and curved round the sides of his face. "I love your face, the harsh lines of your jaw and your porcelain skin. People say I'm pale but you are perfect, like marble. You were perfect then-" Stiles traced a swirling pattern where burns had once marred Peter's features "and you are perfect now" his fingers grazed over Peter's lips before heading down to his chest. Stopping their sweet seduction long enough to pull off Peter's tight fitting T-shirt before carrying on along their path.

"I love your body." Stiles hands splayed on Peter's chest and stroked down his abs and round his back as he continued to speak. "it's like steel, a weapon, deadly" Peter tensed at these words, not wanting to be associated with his violent past "so much strength and so gentle. You hold enough strength to rip a man limb from limb but you choose to channel that power into cradling a new and innocent life. Your fingers can become razor sharp claws but I wouldn't hesitate to let them into my most intimate parts, I know you would never hurt me. Your legs are powerful and can stride into a room as if you own it or fall on completely silent footsteps." Stiles hands travelled up Peter's back once more and he rubbed his thumbs over the tense shoulder blades. "You carry so much on your shoulders, they are so strong, and you still take more on. You don't let it break you"

Each of Stiles words and touches fell over Peter like rainfall, coating his skin like syrup. Peter felt exposed and vulnerable while still feeling entirely safe, emotionally raw and thoroughly turned on. He didn't know whether to fight back the tears threatening to spill or the erection straining in his pants. And still Stiles' words rained down on him, he was dimly aware of lifting himself enough for Stiles to remove the rest of his clothes when requested but other than that he didn't break his gaze from the mirror. Staring at the familiar stranger; the serial killer and manipulator he saw and the beautiful, strong, man worthy of worship Stiles saw overlapping and swirling as one.

"I love your dick" Peter snorted wetly, assuming Stiles was going to use humour to break the rising tension as he normally did. No one can talk about such a base part of the anatomy in such a loving way, Peter was sure of it. Peter was wrong "I love the weight of it in my hand, in my mouth. I love your foreskin and the way you leak when you are really turned on. I love the way you fill me up so perfectly, the way you just fit. Like a jigsaw puzzle finding it's missing piece. Like Yin-Yang perfectly aligned and never truly without a piece of the other" Stiles hands worked over Peter as he spoke loose and gently, comforting and erotic all in one. Stiles' mouth was pressed against Peter's ear as he continued to whisper each declaration as if it was a secret and as if he was shouting it from the rooftop all at once. "I love you ass; muscular, toned, soft, silky, firm, vulnerable. The most intimate part of you and yet you are generous enough to share with me" Peter no longer saw the man reflected in the mirror, all he saw was two bright blue lights shining back at him beneath a pool of unshed tears.

"The fact you still think you aren't good enough, that you are somehow not worthy is frustrating and humbling. I love your beautify, sexy body. I love your sharp critical mind. I love your strong generous personality. I love YOU Peter Hale" Peter tipped his head back to rest on Stiles' shoulder, finally letting his eyes leave the mirror as he stopped fighting the rising tides. Tears openly fell down his cheeks as his climax washed over him in a breath halting wave, cresting and retreating only to rise and crest once more. 

When Peter finally floated back into himself he was cradled by Stiles who continued to pet his hair and tell him how amazing he was. They probably would have spent the rest of the night there except Stiles made the fatal mistake of saying how amazing Peter was compared to his 'scrawny pale ass'. At which point Peter decided to return the favour (or get revenge as Stiles claimed.)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to Stiles on a fact finding mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters at once?! I KNOW. This one basically follows immediately from/alongside chapter 27 but it completely disrupted the flow of the chapter trying to include it all at once.

It wasn't the first time Peter had cried as he came, or during sex for that matter, and it probably wouldn't be the last. At first Stiles had been concerned by Peter's tears, worried Peter was hurt or unhappy during their couplings even when Peter said it wasn't the case. Stiles had tried researching the phenomenon, as he would with anything else, but the different websites listing different reasons left him more confused than ever.

Huffing in frustration and closing the laptop Stiles had decided he needed to talk to someone about it, the only problem was who. Scott was ruled out pretty much instantly, even if he could help he hated discussing anything sexual in that level of detail. Derek was also ruled out because 1) he is Peter's nephew and 2) he was Derek!!. Blushing and stammering Stiles had gone to talk to his dad who had been extremely receptive but suggested he may not be the best source of information in these matters, Stiles had relented as his dad did have a good point and left in search of someone else.

That was how he had found him sitting in a much more medical setting than he had hoped for swinging his legs over the edge of the hospital bed, waiting for Melissa to finish up with her current patient. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before Melissa returned and thankfully it was the end of her shift so they had time to talk in private without being interrupted, now he just had to find the courage to talk.

"Hey Stiles, what did you want to talk about" Melissa sat down on the chair opposite him calmly waiting for him to formulate his answer.

"Well it's about Peter actually"

"wouldn't you be better speaking to Deaton if it is a werewolf problem?"

"No!" Melissa startled at the force behind Stiles words "I mean, I don't think it IS a werewolf problem. I think it is more of a GUY problem"

"Ohh" Melissa nodded in understanding, adopting a softer tone of voice as if this would make it easier for Stiles to tell her. Bizarrely it did! "What is the problem?"

"It's about sex, or more what happens _during_ sex" Melissa leant forward, suddenly much more concerned.

"Stiles, if you are hurt it's ok these things do happen but I need you to be honest and let me have a look. Make sure everything is healing as it should be" Stiles chuckled slightly at Melissa's assumption, thankful it wasn't anything that drastic.

"It's ok Melissa we wont need the rubber gloves today I swear. It's, ok so sometimes, like during sex or sometimes if Peter, well I mean _when_ Peter - Shit I don't know how to say it!"

"how would you say it if you were just talking to yourself? Forget I am here for a moment"

"Peter cries when he cums" Stiles blurted out before rushing to clarify "or during, but not every time, just sometimes"

"Ok, Have you asked him about it"

"YES, Yeah. He says he's not sad or hurt or anything like that. That he's happy and it is just intense."

"Do you not believe him?"

"No I do, I get it, but like actually crying! Is that normal?"

"That depends, Normal as in common; not particularly. Normal meaning completely understandable reaction that is nothing to be concerned about absolutely" Stiles looked at Melissa blankly so she continued "I don't know exactly what is happening for Peter emotionally, the only person who knows that is Peter, but think how much Peter has been through. The act he keeps up almost 24/7 and the strength he has had to show even before the fire, trying to protect his pack. Then when he is with you he can let himself be vulnerable, not repress any emotions or put on some form of act, so when he does feel these emotions he feels them almost ten fold. Because he feels safe with you his body responds how it would naturally, without his influence on it, this overwhelming emotion happens to present as crying for Peter." Still Stiles didn't respond, battling to fully understand what Melissa was saying but felling like there was some obvious piece that just wouldn't fit. Thankfully all Melissa's training and experience must have clued her into how Stiles was feeling because after a breath she continued once more. "Don't over think it. In the same way one person may thrash and moan during climax but have little control over what they are doing Peter cries it's just his version of moaning".

"If it is just like moaning why is he so weird about it afterwards" Stiles demanded, frustrated this wasn't making immediate sense to him.

"How would you feel if you suddenly started crying in the middle of sex? Then add on you are the older more experienced one but you are unable to control your own responses. You probable ask Peter all sorts of well meaning questions afterwards as well which draws more attention to it for him."

"So he feels embarrassed?"  

"probably and maybe a bit confused himself if this is a new response"

"But what do I do? If he starts crying, or afterwards. I don't want to make things worse."

"that really depends on you and Peter. Some people want a bit of reassurance and comforting whilst others prefer their partner to behave as if it isn't happening. Follow your gut on it Stiles you are better at this kind of thing than you think"

"Thanks Melissa. I appreciate you talking to me about this"

"any time Stiles, about anything. I mean it, I don't care what part of you I need to look at or poke it is better to be safe than sorry"

"I will if I need to I promise" Stiles was desperately praying he never needed to because he knew he wouldn't break that promise.

Which lead Stiles to his current position; arms firmly bracketing Peter as he trembled and sobbed through what was clearly a very intense orgasm. Stiles had expected it after the way he had worshipped Peter's body and he knew Peter would feel embarrassed and raw afterwards so he continued to tell Peter how beautiful and strong he was whilst kissing away the trails of tears.

And even like this _, especially_ like this, Peter was so beautiful he was almost ethereal. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short and silly.

"Hi Peter, thanks for helping me out. It could be something completely normal but in all my years on the force I have never seen anything quite like this. I just want to rule out any otherworldly involvement."

"Not a problem at all Noah, glad to be of service" Peter pulled the car away from the Stilinski residence and began heading towards the address the Sherriff had given him, exchanging small talk with his passenger as he drove. The sharp bars of 'born to be wild' suddenly cut through the cars speakers effectively halting all conversation.

"I wonder what my beloved fiance wants this time" Peter grinned over at Noah who snorted.

"that song suits him!" Peter hummed in agreement as he activated the cars hands free system, connecting the call.

"Hello Sweetheart, Is everything ok?"

_"no everything is not ok! I have just caught sight of the monstrosity you bought!"_

"Oh! You don't like it?"

_"it's not that I don't like it Peter, It's far too big! I can't handle something that size!"_

"It will just take some time to get used to is all. Why don't you spend some time alone and try it out? Or I can get someone to watch Tally and I will be with you every step of the way"

_"It's not just the size Peter why does it have all these attachments, I don't even know how this one would fit"_

"Stiles, you do realise you are on speaker phone and I am in the car with Peter right?" Noah cut across the call, surprised at the puzzled frown Peter shot in his direction.

_"yeah dad, sorry, Hi. Peter I know I said I didn't mind what size you got as long as it did what we both wanted but this is stupid. I didn't even know they went this big!"_

"Son don't you think you and Peter should be discussing this in private?"

_"come on dad, we are all adults, I know even the best couples have these kinds of arguments sometimes. I bet you and mum had this argument more than once"_

"No kiddo can't say we did"

_"Babe, we haven't used it yet so we can just return it"_

"I can't return it sweetheart, it was custom made"

_"what? Why was it custom made? You can buy one from any specialist store"_

"Well I couldn't find one that would suit both of us. So I got one on specialist order and paid extra for it to be rushed and shipped straight away. I know how eager you were to use one"

_"Ok fine it stays but if I end up in the ER you can explain it to Melissa"_

Noah groaned and clamped his hands over his ears, he really did not want to be hearing this and he was frankly shocked Stiles would be so candid in front of him. The sound from the passenger seat caused Peter to glance across and realisation to suddenly dawn as to why Noah seemed to be attempting to climb out the window.

"Hey Stiles you should send a photo of it to your dad" Noah shot upright in alarm.

_"really?"_

"No, no I don't need to see it"

"oh come on why don't you send him a picture of you using it!"

_"nah, I can't be bothered with all the necessary prep right now."_

"just trust me and send a photo"

"alright" Stiles didn't sound convinced but he ended the call none the less. Moments later the Sheriff's phone pinged in his hand.

He knew opening the device would automatically display the picture so either way he was going to end up seeing it, sighing and deciding to get it over with Noah unlocked his phone.

"Is that....."

"a blender yes it is" Peter pulled up next to the corresponding address and turned the engine off. "Why, sheriff, what did you think we were discussing?"

"Uhm" Noah flushed almost purple in his embarrassment "Wait you had a blender custom made?"

"well it makes soup and works as a mixer too" Peter sounded alarmingly proud of his newest appliance. With a sigh Noah headed towards the police tape, hoping to distract Peter from the conversation. "I will be there in a sec, I just have to text Stiles"

 

_Hey sweetheart, just arrived at the house I will fill you in on the details later. I hope you aren't too mad about the blender? I promise it's not as big as it looks. Speaking of which how's your new plug?"_

 

_Peter's phone binged almost instantly. "it's amazing, fills me up so well!" there was a photo attached. Yeah that was definitely a photo the Sheriff wouldn't want to see._


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long, I have been in a bit of a slump. Hopefully posting something will break it.

Stiles rolled over in his childhood bed and groaned, cursing the alarm clock blaring next to him, before bolting upright as a sudden realisation crashed down on him.

He was getting married today!

After deciding the wedding should take place once Stiles had completed some of his online courses and preferably when Tally was a little older the planning had somewhat ceased. That isn't to say it stopped entirely; if they saw a cake design, flower colour or suit they liked of course they made a note of it to come back to when the time was right. This meant when the time did come there was very little left to decide in fact all they really had to do was contact the necessary people and make payments.

Stretching leisurely Stiles let himself drift for a few more minutes and think back to the day they had officially decided to go forward with the wedding.

_Hitting submit on the computer Stiles let out a victorious whoop and spun his chair in celebration. He had just sent off his final piece of work, he was well and truly done with this round of courses! Stiles was still grinning and bouncing in his seat when Peter entered to see what the commotion was about._

_"what has you so happy dearest" Stiles tipped his head back and became abruptly serious_

_"we should get married"_

_Peter huffed in indignation "no fair I asked you first!"_

_"no I mean like actually GET married"_

_"Suddenly tired of living in sin are we?"_

_"Yep" Stiles popped the p obnoxiously before marching into the living room for the wedding 'bible' as he had jokingly started calling it._

That moment had lead him to where he was now, lying in his old single bed and silently crapping himself with nerves. Sensing Stiles' distress Scott's head popped up from where he had been sleeping on a mattress on the floor.

"Hey man you ok?"

"yeah" it came out as a breathless whisper and his eyes refused to move from the damp patch on his ceiling that he swore looked just like Derek's eyebrows.

"you can't be nervous about the ceremony, it's Peter! You're in love with the guy!"

"No it isn't that"

"Oh is it about the dance? You will be great you and Peter took lessons." Scott spoke with absolute certainty but Stiles remained silent. They had taken lessons after all

_A few weeks after the initial decision to get married Stiles sat with Tally on his lap staring down at the wedding bible propped next to him. Not looking up when Peter walked through the room he called over his shoulder._

_"Hey do we need dance classes?" Peter froze mid step._

_"I can dance"_

_Still not looking up "I know you can like ballroom dance or whatever but I am talking about actual dancing, for the party afterwards"_

_"Stiles I CAN dance" Stiles finally looked up at Peter in disbelief. "I CAN"_

_Stiles' half hearted 'okay' did not sit well with Peter who stomping moodily to the middle of the floor, turned to face Stiles and hit a button on his phone. The minute the opening bars reached Stiles' ears he recognised it as Pony from the magic mike films, he was just wracking his brain for the actual artist when Peter began to move._

_Peter's body writhed and twisted in a way well past sensual and reaching down right erotic. Stiles' hands shot up and clamped across Tally's eyes much to her squawked annoyance as Peter advanced on them. When Peter's moves reached a level of making Magic Mike himself blush Stiles snatched the phone up and changed it to a much more standard disco track, one his ears wouldn't even register with the heat now shimmering under his skin. Peter's dancing immediately changed to publicly acceptable routines and Stiles had to begrudgingly admit the man could in fact dance. Peter flopped down next to them and turned off the music when he felt he had proven his point._

_"Ok fine no dance lessons, but you save dancing like THAT for our bedroom" There was no mistaking which dancing Stiles meant based on his rather comic hand gestures._

_"What? No we still need dance lessons"_

_"Peter I admitted I was wrong, you can dance"_

_"I mean for our first dance. Whatever gave you the idea I knew how to ballroom dance?!"_

The memories of Peter's private dance routine, and the many more he had provided Stiles with since, caused a jolt of arousal to course through his veins. Hoping the scent hadn't quite reached Scott's nose Stiles began to quietly recite the plan for the day ahead; he and Scott would go downstairs for a decently large breakfast accompanied by his dad, Melissa, Lydia and Parish who had kindly offered to collect and deliver Stiles' share of the flowers before they left. When everyone was dressed and ready a car would come and collect them and take them out to the preserve where there would be an extraordinarily large gazebo with two 'waiting room' sections on either side for himself and Peter and when the music started they would begin the wedding precession.

Stiles felt his stomach lurch with nerves again so tried to break it down into easy to manage steps. Breakfast, car, procession, ceremony, cake, party. Stiles repeated his new mantra as his nerves calmed but were quickly replaced with an alarming level of hysteria as he remembered the cake selection nightmare.

_"The wedding is off, I can't believe you would even say something like that! You are truly sick Peter Hale"_

_"Stiles all I said was I like fruit cake" Stiles let out a groan as if hearing it a second time caused him actual physical pain._

_"ok if you hate fruit cake so much how about carrot cake?" Peter beamed as if this was clearly going to be the solution to their current battle._

_"I think I am going to be sick."_

_"come on Stiles it isn't that bad! You know I don't have much of a sweet tooth" Stiles threw up his hands in exasperation and sunk back in his chair. Folding his arms and trying not to pout. The poor baker looked between the couple in mild alarm as if the wedding may actually be being called off in the middle of her store._

_She delicately cleared he throat "what about lemon?"_

_"Stiles? Do we like lemon"_

_Somewhat sulkily Stiles muttered a yes and accepted the sample piece he was presented with, the moan he let out as he tasted it was almost pornographic causing Peter to drop his piece before it reached his lips._

_Accepting a replacement piece from the profusely blushing baker Peter took a bite before agreeing this was the cake for them with an alarming determination._

_"It's just" Stiles trailed off shaking his head._

_"what Stiles? It's ok to tell me"_

_"I thought if we had a vanilla cake with chocolate cream in and white chocolate icing but it would be nice but I want you to like the cake too and I don't think I can have both."_

_"you seem particularly upset over the cake sweetheart, is there something you aren't telling me?"_

_Stiles sniffed before speaking somewhat thickly "It was the cake my mum and dad had at their wedding" Peter froze, he wanted to give Stiles the wedding he wanted including the wedding cake but if Stiles found out Peter had agreed to a flavour he hated just to please him Stiles would be upset. Thus defeating the entire purpose of agreeing in the first place. Thankfully the angel in the shape of a cake shop owner/ baker stepped in._

_"How about the cake being the chocolate as you have described surrounded by some smaller lemon cupcakes decorated to look like a floral decoration. If you show is the flower's you have we can make them to match."_

_Before Stiles could start second guessing himself Peter agreed and paid for the cakes to be delivered on the day of the wedding_.

Stiles sat at the kitchen table tucking into his breakfast and trying to regulate his breathing when Melissa and Lydia stormed in like two women on a mission, which is exactly what they were. The four men looked up in thinly veiled terror.

"right you boys have 10 minutes before the stylist gets here to do my and Lydia's hair and makeup. Any problems need to either be dealt with now or wait until after we are done okay?"

Swallowing a mouthful of bacon Stiles looked between his pseudo-mum and lifelong friend "you know this is my wedding right?" with a huff both women marched out again leaving the men to exchange bemused looks.

Stiles was upstairs trying to pull on his suit and organise his tie thingy, Peter knew the proper name, when he became aware of hushed but urgent voices from down the hall. Recognising his dad and Melissa's voices Stiles began to worry, something must have happened to warrant his dad interrupting during stylist time! Creeping as quietly as possible Stiles reached the door to his dad's bedroom and listened closer, if it sounded like there was a surprise instead of an emergency he would stop listening immediately, at least that is what he told himself.

"I don't know what to suggest Peter - " Noah paused, clearly listening to the other side of the conversation. "yes it would be a shock but I am sure Stiles would understand" - "you just have to do what you think is the best for both of you"

Melissa tapped Noah's shoulder and reached out for the phone "have you tried talking to Stiles, see if he has any ideas before you actually have to walk down the aisle" - "Peter calm down he isn't going to hate you"

Stiles couldn't take anymore and marched into the bedroom, suit only half on, and snatched the phone "Peter, Peter what's the matter, don't you want to get married?" his mind may have immediately gone to the worst case scenario but who could blame him. Thankfully a chuckle reached his ears from Peter's side of the line.

"Nothing like that sweetheart it's just a problem with Tally and her dress" they had decided Tally would sleep better before the big day in her usual bed meaning she needed to be at Peter's apartment. As Stiles was spending the night at his fathers house it had left Peter with the responsibility of dressing the toddler for the ceremony.

"oh does she not want to wear it? Oh no did she break it?"

"No she's wearing it, she just wanted to choose some....accessories to go with it"

"oh I don't mind about that"

"maybe I should send you a photo?"

"no it's ok. SHIT. Lydia is here to sort my tie thingy I've got to go."  
  
"it's called a cravat Stiles"

"yeah see you up there future husband"

They disconnected the call and Lydia began to redo the mess Stiles had made of his cravat. Stiles let his mind wander and tried to picture what Tally had added to the dress.

_"it's so cute!"_

_"Peter I'm not sure. It's very 'girly'"_

_"yeah, it's a gold and lilac sparkly dress with ruffles and an underskirt Stiles what are you expecting it to be"_

_"what if she doesn't want to be 'girly' or even a girl for that matter"_

_"Stiles I know you had a hard time finding what felt right to you and I promise I will be happy to let Tally be whoever she is but she isn't screaming at it right now and this might be my only chance to legitimately dress her like a Christmas tree topper."_

_"ok, sure, you can get it" Peter had run to the checkout hugging the obnoxiously frilly dress to his chest beaming like a child with its favourite toy. Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he helped Tally walk after her Papa._

"STILES?" Parish walked into the Stilinksi household to be surrounded by a flurry of activity, it was amazing how busy the house looked with relatively few people inside.

"Yeah I'm here" Stiles skidded into the kitchen on socked feet dressed in his tux but his hair still skewed and a slightly wild look in his eyes.

"your flowers are here"

"Have you given Peter his? Has he seen them? Did he like it?"

"Stiles breathe! Yes he liked it! Although I think you might be in for it tonight" Stiles let out a laugh that fell somewhere between filthy and evil Parish grinned at him in return.

_"Hey Derek what did you want to see me about? If this is the shovel talk I promise I'm not going to hurt your uncle"_

_"no, I'm saving my breath because he would kill you himself. I found this when cleaning out some stuff from the vault I don't know if it is of any use to you"_

_Derek held out a broken and twisted golden locket, one side held a slightly yellowed picture of a woman beaming at the camera the other side was empty and the glass was cracked._

_"that's Peter's wife" Derek explained although Stiles had been pretty certain who it was when he saw the image "She had it with her during the fire, thats why its so damaged. I'm not even sure Peter knows it survived"_

_Derek had frozen for a moment when Stiles wrapped himself around him but quickly caught on and hugged the younger man back. Just catching the thanks being whispered into his neck._

_Stiles had taken the locket back with him and known exactly what to do with it, whilst everyone else had flowers Tally had a sash that would wrap around her waist and tie in a big bow at the back, pinned together with a miniature bouquet. Stiles carefully prised the locket open, paid for the replacement glass to be inserted and had the florist sew the two sections, along with some beading, to the centre of Tally's sash. Now not only would Peter's wife be able to walk down the aisle attached to Tally so would Stiles' mum whose picture filled the other side of the glass._

He had been confident in his plan until the day before the wedding when doubt had filled his mind. Hearing Peter had liked the gift removed one more thing for Stiles to be anxious about.

 

Stiles stood in the small portion of sectioned off tent visibly shaking with nerves. He and Peter had decided the best men would wait at the alter then the procession would start with Melissa and Tally then Noah followed by Stiles and Peter, they hoped this tactic would keep thee unruly toddler from escaping or becoming upset. Peering through a gap in the fabric Stiles had to admit there had been a slight flaw in their logic as it currently looked like Scott and Derek were going to get married. He would have laughed aloud if he wasn't so nervous.

"Not sure I can do this" he whispered as his dad stepped up beside him, before Noah could offer words of comfort to his son the music picked up and the procession began. First Melissa stepped out momentarily blocking Stiles' view as she reached out for Tally, moments later his dad followed. It wasn't until a few steps into the procession Stiles was able to see what was causing the chuckles in the audience.

Next to Melissa, Tally walked confidently down the aisle to the alter. Or maybe clomped would be the better word. Tally was, true to Peter's word, wearing her dress. She was also wearing a pair of bunny ears, her batman cape from her dress up box and a pair of luminous pink Peppa Pig wellington boots. If this wasn't hilarious enough as she marched down the aisle she was collecting handfuls of flowers from her basket and hurling them aggressively at the guests. Stiles tried to fight down the fit of giggles threatening to consume him only to look up an lock eyes with a face peering through a gap in the fabric opposite him, Peter winked when he caught Stiles' eye before the pair moved into position to join their procession.

For the first time all day Stiles did not feel one hint of nerves, what was it Scott had said? He didn't need to be nervous, It was Peter and he was absolutely most definitely In love with the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is going to be one more chapter after this before I mark this work as complete but then I will leave it open for people to prompt for future random chapters.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life has been kicking the crap out of me lately. I hope this chapter does the story justice!

"Welcome everyone, Thank you for joining us on this special day. As many of you know mine and Peter's lives have been filled with memorable, out of the ordinary days. Some good days, like this one and some really not so good but no less extraordinary;

My mom died extraordinarily quickly from an extraordinarily rare disease when I was extraordinarily young.  Peter lost everything in a fire which was extraordinarily tragic. He survived against extraordinary odds but left in a coma with extraordinarily low recovery rate which he once again beat. We became parents to this extraordinarily beautiful and wilful young girl who has experienced her own extraordinary battles in a definitely extraordinary way. 

I once complained to Peter we never have a normal day, something _always_ happens; Peter's response to this was that's what he likes best. With all these extraordinary events you would think our relationship started in the same way but the truth is it didn't. In fact it started with the most ordinary thing; something as unremarkable as a pair of socks.

So today I'm not vowing to spend an 'extraordinary' life with Peter; I'm vowing to spend an ordinary one with him. In between the remarkable, the chaotic, the joyous and the tragic there will be boring, routine and happiness. I am promising an extraordinarily, ordinary a remarkably, unremarkable and excitingly boring life. It is in these moments I will revel in our partnership, surround myself in our love and marvel at our commitment.

To my husband; Peter Stilinski-Hale"

 

The guests pushed their chairs away from the pale wooden tables, decorated with minute wildflowers making them look almost part of the preserve, raising their glasses with a chorus of "Peter Stilinski-Hale". The man in question rapidly blinked away the tears threatening to overspill and fixed his gaze on the suddenly inadequate looking note cards in his hands. Placing them carefully face down on the table Peter cleared his throat and got to his feet, praying he didn't fuck this up before the end of the reception.

"Hello, most of you know me already but for those who don't I'm Peter Hale. Given the circumstances you are probably expecting a speech about my new husband, or our family or even what a wonderful day this is. My speech is about none of those things; my speech is about me, I'm selfish that way.

I am a narcissist at heart; it comes from being a businessman, which I am by the way, a very successful one. I'm also very wealthy. I'm confident, intelligent, fashionable, exceptionally handsome and clearly very modest.

Stiles doesnt see what I am. Stiles sees what I'm not. I'm not particularly friendly, I'm not trusting and I'm certainly not brave. I'm not a morning person, I'm not very co-operative and I'm not easily forgiving.

Stiles sees what I am not and he loves me anyway he makes me realise that I'm not just what I 'am' but I'm also what I am not.

I am NOT Peter Hale

I am Peter Stilinski-Hale.

Stiles makes me more, he makes me want to _be_ more. Thank you"

It was only when his backside hit his seat he realised he hadn't actually made a toast, before he could stand and rectify his mistake he had a lapful of tearstained Stiles clutching him and kissing him. The entire audience erupted into a combination of 'hear-hear's" and wolf whistles.

 

 

 

Stiles pushed the bed covers further down his body to stop them tangling between him and Peter with every thrust. They were entwined in the massive queen sized bed of their honeymoon sweat, clutching one another to prevent them being swept away in the tide of emotion fuelling their lovemaking. Peter had his hands clenched into fists against Stiles' back to ensure his claws didn't gouge his lover's, _husband's,_ back too grievously. He nuzzled along Stiles' jaw before lifting his chin to moan and pant against Stiles' ear. Stiles turned and captured Peter's mouth in a half kiss before his entire body tensed and his climax washed through him. The feeling of Stiles spilling inside him for the first time was enough to tip Peter over the edge as well, gasping and clutching Stiles to him as tight as he dared. 

The newlyweds collapsed into the pillows in a mess of limbs beaming at one another until suddenly Stiles stilled and reached up to stroke Peter's cheek.

"you aren't crying?" Peter's post sex tears had become almost expected, especially when he was experiencing high levels of emotion.

"I don't think I have ever been happier" Peter explained quietly

"me too" Stiles whispered curling into his husbands arms for the first of many more nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can get in touch with me via email (tigg.archive3@gmail.com) Twitter (@TiggArchive) or tumblr (tiggarchive). I don't post much but love to hear from people about anything and hope to make some new friends so please come and hang out!


End file.
